You're My Space
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Ketika seorang Kim Mingyu memiliki masalah, ia hanya meminta sebuah payung dari Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi anak aneh itu malah memberikan angkasa luas untuknya./"langit dan bintang."/"mungkin yang kau lihat adalah langit malam, tapi bagiku, itu luar angkasa... angkasa yang luas..."/LAST CHAPT/MINGYUXWONWOO/MEANIE/SEVENTEEN/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : You're My Space

Cast : Kim Mingyu . Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Romance . Family

Lenght : Three-Long-Shoot

.

.

"kau... bisakah membawaku pergi dari sini?"

"aku bisa membawamu pergi ke luar angkasa."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

 _-Kim Mingyu—_

.

.

Pada hari itu, turun hujan. Anehnya di pertengahan musim panas, dimana teriknya masih dirasakan seorang Kim Mingyu kecil sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. _Sial!_ Rutuknya dalam hati, seraya menatap sinis langit kelabu. Sekarang, seragamnya sudah basah, ia kelaparan, dan ia makin tampak menyedihkan berjongkok didepan sebuah toko buku yang sepi. Dimana-mana sepi, membuat Mingyu semakin dongkol. _Ia mengutuk pada dunia, diumur delapan tahunnya._

Harinya memang tak berjalan dengan sangat baik. Ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya tadi malam, menolak terang-terangan rencana bahwa ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Masalahnya memang sudah jelas. ia menolak, tapi ayahnya menolak-penolakannya. Hal itu membuat keduanya marah, dan yeah... akhirnya Mingyu membuat sebuah keputusan besar pertama dalam hidupnya.

Ia akan kabur dari rumah.

Semuanya telah Mingyu atur. Sebelum sekolah tadi, ia telah mengemasi barangnya. Dua baju ganti, dua pasang kaos kaki hangat, mantel tebal, dan PSP kesayangannya. Ah ya, tak lupa uang satu juta won tabungannya. Dengan ini, setidaknya Mingyu pikir ia akan bertahan selama dua bulan. Ia pikir.

Dan semua pikirannya itu tak ada yang berjalan lancar hari ini.

Ia sudah pergi ke empat tempat penginapan, namun tak ada yang menerimanya walau ia sudah menunjukkan uang tabungannya. Dan bahkan, sauna—tempat umum itu pun tak menerima Mingyu. Malah balik mengancam akan menghubungi polisi atas kasus anak kabur dari rumah jika Mingyu tetap memaksa untuk masuk.

"aku harap aku bisa cepat dewasa..." bisik Mingyu, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ke kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

Mingyu kini telah berada di titik paling buruknya. Ia lapar, kelelahan, kedinginan, dan egonya yang menggebu tentang 'orang dewasa yang seenaknya' membuat anak kecil bertampang rupawan itu merasa ia mungkin bisa mati kapan saja. ia bahkan sudah berencana untuk membuat surat wasiat untuk ayahnya.

"hei, kau Kim Mingyu kan?"

Si pemilik nama tiba-tiba mendongak. Kaget dengan suara yang terdengar, dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan sebuah payung kuning terang di tangannya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan bocah asing di depannya ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"menunggu hujan..."

"kenapa?"

Mingyu mendelik mendengar pertanyaan anak yang terlihat lebih muda dari Mingyu ini. mungkin umurnya sekitar lima atau enam tahun—dilihat dari tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Minggyu. Tapi bukan itu masalah pentingnya.

"kau siapa?"

"aku Jeon Wonwoo."

"lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Mingyu sinis. Sukses membuat anak di depannya—Wonwoo-terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia berjongkok didepan Mingyu. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus Mingyu tepat dimata.

"apa... yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ragu. Tapi kepolosan dalam tatapannya membuat Mingyu tertegun.

Berpikir apa di dahinya kini sudah tertulis jelas kalau ia memang memiliki masalah yang berpengaruh pada masa depannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Wonwoo bisa terpikir seperti itu, tapi sayang, pertanyaannya tak akan membantu Mingyu. Tak akan ada yang bisa membantu masalah Mingyu bersama dengan ayahnya yang egois itu.

Walaupun ada satu hal yang Mingyu inginkan sedari awal.

Namun Mingyu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, menatap anak itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

" _kau... bisakah membawaku pergi dari sini?"_ tanya Mingyu, seraya melirik kearah payung kuning cerah ditangan Wonwoo.

Ia hanya berpikir sampai kapan anak ini akan bertahan mengusiknya, dan apakah ia mau mengorbankan payung kuningnya untuk Mingyu. Sesederhana itu, karena sungguh Mingyu sudah jenuh berada di sini. Namun, lagi-lagi, semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

" _aku bisa membawamu ke luar angkasa."_ Jawab anak berkulit putih pucat itu dengan nada datarnya yang mulai terdengar khas ditelinga Mingyu. Dan ia menganga.

Apa-apaan?!

Konyol sekali, pikir Mingyu. Ia memang harusnya tak bermain-main dengan anak ingusan yang hanya 'ngeles'. Wonwoo pasti memang tak ingin mengorbankan payungnya, itulah kenapa ia mulai bicara mengatur tak jelas khas anak-anak.

"aku bisa membawamu pergi..." ulang Wonwoo lagi. yang kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun, Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan menutup kedua mata Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus dan kecil.

Pandangan Mingyu pun sontak menjadi gelap. Namun ia memilih untuk tak memberontak. Ia mengacak pinggangnya dan membiarkan Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya.

"nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Mingyu menantang.

"mengantarkanmu keluar angkasa."

Mingyu hanya melihat kegelapan. Tidak ada apapun. Kecuali ketenangan dan suara gemericik air hujan yang menjadi lagu latarnya. Mingyu tak mengerti, namun ia hanya merasakan kesendiriannya yang semakin mendalam. Dan gelap.

.

"apa kau sudah melihat bintangnya?"

.

Mingyu menggeleng. Konyol. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan.

.

Gelap.

.

Gelap.

.

Dan kegelapan lainnya yang terasa begitu lama. hingga, ketika ia membuka matanya, Mingyu telah berada di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Dengan ayahnya yang bermuka kacau. Pria diakhir umur tiga puluh tahunannya itu terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan berjanji akan membatalkan rencana pernikahannya.

Mingyu harusnya senang dengan keputusan ayahnya, namun anehnya, ia sudah tak lagi memperdulikan itu. entah kenapa.

Ia curiga anak bermata sipit, berambut hitam gelap, serta berkulit putih pucat itu adalah seorang penganut sihir hitam...

.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Sebelas Tahun Kemudian..._

.

.

"Yo! Kim Mingyu! Kau akan datang ke acara nanti malam, kan?!"

"aku tidak tertarik."

"hei? Kau yakin tak ingin ikut? Ini pesta besar satu jurusan! Kita akan bertemu dengan banyak orang!"

Mingyu yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap ponselnya pun akhirnya mendongak. Ia menatap orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara dengan suara besar itu—Lee Seokmin-dengan tatapan terganggu. Tapi pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak SMP itu hanya menyengir dan melangkah mundur. Tahu Mingyu sudah siap untuk mengomelinya lagi.

"yang namanya pesta memang sudah pasti banyak orangnya, bodoh. itulah bagian membosankannya." Ucap Mingyu tajam, sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar angkuhnya walau pada sahabatnya. Yang mungkin adalah orang yang paling mengenal seorang Kim Mingyu di dunia itu.

Iya. Dia Lee Seokmin. Yang nama panggilannya adalah 'si bodoh'. Panggilan sayang yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya. Yang kini hanya menyengir tak ada beban.

"itu artinya, sama saja. aku tak suka tempat yang ramai dan sumpek." Jelas Mingyu kemudian.

"well, yeah... tapi aku yakin mereka menyelenggarakan pestanya di tempat yang juga besar... tapi, _man!_ Ini malam minggu dan kita mahasiswa baru! Bersenang-senanglah sebentar sebelum tugas kita menumpuk!" ujar Seokmin. Terlihat belum menyerah mengajak sahabat jeniusnya-namun-angkuhnya- ini pergi.

Tapi Mingyu tetap menggeleng. Seraya menyeruput kopinya. "tidak. aku sedang banyak pikiran sekarang." ucap Mingyu "aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk pergi ke pesta manapun." Tambahnya.

"banyak pikiran, hm... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Di sini hingga pagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin yang sakratis, Mingyu mendelik, menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan kembali menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. Maksudnya, ia berharap Seokmin sudah mengerti maksudnya tanpa perlu ia jelaskan.

Temannya satu ini memang suka pura-pura tidak tahu. Menyebalkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Seokmin mengangguk-angguk "kutebak, ini masalah ayahmu lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati, dan Mingyu langsung mengangguk.

"dia ingin menikah lagi!" ketus Mingyu dengan suara agak keras. Kentara dengan rasa kesalnya yang kembali membeludak. Membuat Seokmin susah payah menahan tawanya.

"masalah seorang Kim Mingyu yang sempurna memang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari ayahnya sendiri..." ucap Seokmin seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu penuh rasa simpatik. Bingung juga harus mengatakan apa lagi. bukan seperti ia boleh mencampuri hubungan rumah tangga keluarga sahabatnya sendiri.

"aku memang tak bisa memberikanmu jalan keluar. Namun aku punya masukan, Mingyu-ya..." ucap Seokmin kemudian "kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau mulai mengakhiri kebiasaanmu mengawasi tempat itu di saat kau memiliki masalah dengan ayahmu. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Berdiam diri berharap anak yang kau temui hampir— _hell-_ sebelas tahun itu muncul tidaklah masuk akal! Cobalah mencari cara lain untuk membuat pikiranmu jernih. Bertemu banyak orang, misalnya." Jelas Seokmin yang berakhir dengan dirinya tersenyum bangga. Tak menyangka ia bisa bicara sebijak itu. tapi jauh dari rasa bangganya, Seokmin tetap berpikir bahwa Mingyu memang harus berubah.

Well, mereka sudah mahasiswa sekarang.

"bagaimana?"

Namun Seokmin harusnya tahu bahwa Mingyu tak lah semudah itu digoyahkan. Seokmin bisa tahu dari tatapan mata Mingyu yang terarah lurus kedepan. Ke arah sebuah toko buku tua yang sudah tak ramai lagi. keduanya bisa melihat dengan jelas dari balik kaca sebuah kafe yang terletak persis disebrang toko buku itu. _toko buku bersejarah di kehidupan seorang Kim Mingyu._

Seokmin ingat pertama kali ia diajak Mingyu ke kafe ini. ketika mereka kelas delapan dan berlanjut ketika mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Mingyu selalu pergi ke kafe ini, yang kopinya tidaklah begitu enak. Tapi lagi, Mingyu selalu pergi ke kafe ini. duduk di tempat yang selalu sama, dan menatap kearah yang sama.

Ia benar-benar sedang menantikan sesuatu datang ketika ia memiliki masalah.

Seorang anak bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih menunggunya hingga sekarang. menagih sebuah penjelasan.

.

"baiklah, aku pergi."

.

Seokmin hampir saja tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia agak meragukan pendengarannya, namun melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum tipis, ia bersorak girang.

"waaaww! Kim Mingyu! Aku yakin kau tak akan rugi karena pergi nanti malam."

"ha. Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?" tanya Mingyu, ia memutar bola matanya malas. sedangkan Seokmin menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"bisa dipastikan nanti malam akan ada Yoon Jeonghan _sunbaenim_! Ingatkan? Senior yang waktu itu kau bilang sangat cantik hingga mengalihkan duniamu?" tanya Seokmin dengan heboh.

Membuat Mingyu hanya tersipu. _Berharap kedatangannya nanti tak akan menghasilkan sebuah penyesalan..._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Dan... well, ternyata memang tak seburuk yang Mingyu kira.

Seokmin memang tak berbohong soal tempat yang besar. Keramaian dan rasa sesak orang banyak yang tak Mingyu sukai tak terasa ditempat ini. Restaurant yang lebih mirip seperti aula resort yang sangat luas dan nyaman. di sini tak ada aroma rokok yang tak Mingyu sukai, tidak juga suara musik ribut, atau suasana senioritas yang kental. Semuanya aman. dan Mingyu rasa ia bisa bertahan di sini untuk beberapa waktu.

Apalagi, dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan di sebelahnya.

 _How Lucky you are Kim Mingyu!_

Mingyu berdehem pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kini segelintir orang yang berdiri mengelilingi meja makan panjang ini mencuri-curi lirikan kearahnya dan Jeonghan. Berpikir betapa beruntungnya Kim Mingyu, ada juga yang berpikir betapa beruntungnya Yoon Jeonghan.

Di situasi seperti ini. tak akan ada yang mau menginterupsi saat Mingyu didudukkan oleh Seokmin disebelah Jeonghan. Karena mereka merasa, keduanya sudah terlalu sempurna dan tak ada alasan untuk memisahkan keduanya walau para penggemar memekik tak rela dalam hati.

Yoon Jeonghan adalah mahasiswa ekonomi yang dua tahun diatas Mingyu. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan rupawan. Tak ada yang bisa membantah fakta itu. juga kepribadiannya yang lembut namun menarik. Ia bak bunga mekar di jurusannya. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia sudah terkenal sejak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di fakultas. Ia adalah pemuda peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian universitas, ayahnya adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, ia juga tidak memiliki sifat yang buruk walaupun ia tak bergaul dengan semua orang, namun dari semua itu, bonus adalah sesuat yang paling istimewa. Dia tampan.

Kim Mingyu dan Yoon Jeonghan sudah dipastikan akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna jika itu semua terjadi, kan?

.

"kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jeonghan, memecahkan lamunan singkat Mingyu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah linglung, baru sadar jika sedari dari Jeonghan menatap gerak-geriknya yang aneh. membuat Mingyu berdehem, dan tersenyum sangat manis pada pemuda berwajah rupawan di sampingnya.

"hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucapnya pendek, seraya mengangkat botol soju di depannya dan menunjukkannya kearah Jeonghan. Mengiyaratkan apa Jeonghan ingin kembali mengisi gelas kecilnya. Dan sang bunga mekar jurusan itu mengangguk.

"apa yang kau bayangkan?" tanya Jeonghan. Terlihat tertarik. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Ia mulai merasa jenuh disini.

"sesuatu tentangmu. Apa kau tertarik untuk mendengarkan?"

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya. menggoda, membuat Jeonghan terkekeh pelan yang terlihat dan terdengar sangat indah. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menepuk lengan Mingyu pelan, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memandang cemburu.

"jangan lupa tambahkan kata 'hyung' saat memanggilku, _hoobae-nim_ " ucap Jeonghan dan ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mingyu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. _jadi tak tertarik, ya?_ tanya Mingyu dalam hati. padahal ia sudah berpikir untuk menandai malam ini sebagai malam _anniversary_ nya bersama Jeonghan untuk tahun depan. Tapi, yeah, ternyata tak semulus yang ia kira.

Tapi bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. menyerah tak pernah terdaftar dalam kamusnya. Apalagi soal asmara, karena seorang Kim Mingyu sudah sesempurna ini, apa yang ia takutkan?

"ah... Jeonghan hyung." Mingyu mengetuk tangan Jeonghan yang berada di meja dengan jarinya. Membuat pemuda ramah itu menoleh.

"apa?"

"sudah berapa kali kita bertemu, hyung?"

"hm... tunggu sebentar..." Jeonghan berpikir sebentar, dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan "tiga kali. Ya, empat dihitung dengan yang sekarang. kenapa?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan semangat "nah, apa aku sudah cukup layak untuk mengajak hyung untuk 'keluar'?"

"keluar?"

"berkencan, maksudku."

Mingyu memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada pemuda yang lebih tua. Yang walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat tersipu, tapi Jeonghan tetap memberikan senyuman ramahnya yang seolah memang milik semua orang.

"waaw, aku tak mengira ternyata mulut seorang Kim Mingyu semanis ini..." ucap Jeonghan dengan santai.

Mingyu mendesah "ayolah hyung... jawab pertanyaanku!" ucapnya tak sabar. Jeonghan memang terlalu licin soal mengganti topik pembicaraan, hingga tak sadar Mingyu tengah mengeluarkan 'aegyo'nya dengan sempurna. Sukses untuk membuat Jeonghan tertawa ringan. Terhibur.

"ba-"

.

PRANK

.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu sontak terdiam dan membeku. Ada salah satu mahasiswa yang menjatuhkan gelas kacanya di lantai. Membuat sebuah kehebohan kecil di sana beberapa detik kemudian. namun tak butuh lama untuk membuat suasana kembali seperti semula. Orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Termaksud Mingyu. Yang hampir mendapatkan jawaban dari sang bunga yang bertingkah – _hard-to-get—_ padanya. hingga lagi-lagi, semua tak sesuai dengan yang Mingyu pikir. Pemuda tampan itu mendengus, melirik Jeonghan yang kini malah megobrol dengan teman di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti sang bunga itu ingin kabur dari pertanyaan Mingyu tadi.

Mingyu pun tak ada pilihan lagi. terserahlah, ia bisa melakukannya nanti lagi. pikirnya seraya menegak kembali minumannya, dengan mata yang melirik ke sana kemari. Mencari dimana Seokmin. Ia ingin pulang, sudah terlanjur badmood.

.

"Wonwoo-ya! bawakan sapu ke sini!"

.

Wonwoo?

Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menuangkan kembali botol sojunya ke gelas, begitu nama tak asing itu terdengar di telinganya. ia sontak mendongak, melihat kearah sumber suara.

Ada seorang pegawai wanita yang berada di tempat gelas pecah tadi, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah seseorang. Mingyu tebak dari wanita itulah nama Wonwoo terdengar. Tak lama, seorang pemuda berkaos hijau lumut membawa sebuah sapu mendekat pada wanita itu. Namun karena keramaian, Mingyu tak bisa benar-benar melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya melihat punggung pemuda itu, dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Mingyu tak sadar, ia sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk bisa melihat pemuda itu. _apa benar itu Wonwoo? Wonwoo yang ia temui sebelas tahun yang lalu itu? yang selalu ia tunggu kedatangannya di depan toko buku?_ Banyak pertanyaan lain yang berputar dalam otak Mingyu. Hingga ia tak sadar pula jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat dan ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah pemuda berkaos hijau lumut itu. ia yakin. Sangat yakin. Ia akan langsung mengenali Wonwoo hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Karena bayangan anak berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam, dan bermata sipit yang memancarkan kepolosan itu tak pernah sedikitpun terkikis dari ingatan Mingyu. Jangan tanya kenapa Mingyu begitu mengistimewakan sosok yang ia curigai penyihir ilmu hitam itu. ia tak akan menjawabnya sekarang.

Dan baru saja Mingyu akan bergegas pergi dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. dengan tak sabaran, Mingyu pun menoleh—ia hampir saja memaki orang tersebut karena menghalangi gerakannya, namun ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Itu Jeonghan.

"kau akan kemana, Mingyu-ya?"

"aku... ah... pulang. ya, pulang."

"tapi masih ada acara yang lain... kau yakin tak akan mengikutinya sampai selesai?"

"sepertinya tidak, hyung... maaf tapi aku harus..."

Jeonghan yang melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat gelisah itu pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan si yang lebih muda. dan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Mingyu. Dengan gerakan cepat Jeonghan mengecup pipi Mingyu dengan cepat. Yang sontak membuat pemuda tinggi itu membeku, sama dengan orang-orang yang melihat tindakan kilat Jeonghan barusan.

"baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang... besok pukul tiga sore. Aku menunggumu di depan gedung selatan. Untuk kencan pertama kita." Ucap Jeonghan cepat, suara yang pelan, dan dengan pipi yang tersipu. Membuat Mingyu harus menampar dirinya dalam diam. Mencoba menganalisis sebentar apa yang terjadi.

Apa Jeonghan baru saja memintanya untuk berkencan?

Tiba-tiba?

Disaat ujung mata Mingyu terus mencari-cari pemuda berambut hitam dan berkaos hijau lumut itu?

Mingyu mungkin sudah gila, tapi pikirannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada satu nama. Dan itu bukanlah nama Yoon Jeonghan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk hanya mengangguk tak acuh dan tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak. _Ia menemukan Wonwoo! Keluar dari pintu keluar restoran._

"ide bagus, Jeonghan hyung! Aku sangat tak sabar! Sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Mingyu dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan tatapan iri bercampur dengki.

Karena mungkin, hanya Kim Mingyu satu-satunya orang yang berani mengacuhkan seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Padahal posisinya disini, si bunga fakultas itulah yang duluan mengajak kencan Mingyu. Meninggalkan Jeonghan begitu saja bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk seorang Mingyu sekalipun—menurut orang-orang. tapi sekali lagi, itu bukanlah hal yang harus Kim Mingyu pikirkan.

Ia hanya perlu 'menangkap' pemuda yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu!

Walau hasilnya, _shit,_ lagi-lagi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ketika Mingyu sudah keluar dari restoran, ia tak menemukan jejak pemuda berkaos hijau lumut itu dimanapun. Bahkan ia sudah mengelilingi daerah sekitar restoran, ia tetap tak menemukan pemuda itu.

Sial.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kim Mingyu?"

"aku sudah bilang _ayah_ tadi sore. Ke tempat acara temanku."

Di ruangan serba gelap itu, Mingyu bisa mendengarkan suara kekehan pelan milik ayahnya. Yang membuat Mingyu merinding, sekaligus mendengus malas. pemuda itu kemudian berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap itu dan menemukan tombol lampu dan langsung menghidupkannya. Memperlihatkan ruang tengah ruamhnya yang berantakan. Botol alkohol dan kertas bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan hanya ada satu pelakunya di sini. Tuan Kim yang terhormat.

"kenapa ayah seperti ini lagi?" keluh Mingyu, sambil menunduk mengambili kertas-kertas yang terinjak kakinya. Matanya membulat. Ini berkas penting! Ada tulisan saham, perusahaan, dan angka-angka uang disana.

"yaaa! ini berkas penting bagaimana bisa ayah meletakkannya di sini?!" omel Mingyu, mendelik ayahnya yang tengah mabuk itu. Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum aneh dan terkekeh.

"apa yang harus kau khawatirkan, Mingyu-ya? aku memenangkan semua perundingan. Perusahaan kita akan semakin besar dan kita akan semakin kaya... tak ada lagi yang perlu kau pikirkaan~" ucap Tuan Kim dengan begitu santai khas orang mabuk.

Dan tentu saja Mingyu tak menganggap omongan ayahnya hanya omong kosong. ia percaya jika Kim Youngwoon, ayahnya, memiliki lebih dari sekedar bakat untuk memperluas kekuasaan dan kekayaan perusahaannya. Mingyu sudah paham itu dari dulu. Sejak ia tahu ia mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan mudah dan ia sadar ia memang memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna.

Hanya saja, ada secuil masalah yang di dalam keluarga berisi dua anggota ini.

"mengerti kau, Kim Mingyu? Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun, ayah akan memberikan semuanya untukmu... bahkan jika kau meminta dunia, ayah bisa memberikannya hanya untukmu, nak." Ujar Tuan Kim seraya tersenyum hangat menatap Mingyu seraya mengambil jeda sejenak.

"... dan apakah ini berlebihan jika ayah hanya meminta satu hal padamu, Mingyu-ya?"

 _Pertanyaan ini lagi. pertanyaan terkutuk._ Mingyu mengutuk pertanyaan itu karena ia tak pernah bisa menjawab iya atas permintaan lelaki yang telah membesarkannya hingga sekarang ini. lelaki yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlihat menyedihkan walau tanpa sosok seorang ibu.

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang paling berharga yang ada di kehidupan Mingyu. Mingyu rela mengorbankan apapun untuk ayahnya, dan berada di posisi ia yang tak bisa memenuhi keinginan orang itu adalah sesuatu yang paling Mingyu benci. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna.

"ayah memang tak akan melangsungkan pernikahan tanpa restumu..." Tuan Kim berbisik, setelah kembali menegak minuman di gelas kacanya "tapi ayah tak yakin bisa bertahan di kehidupan yang sepi ini sendirian..." lanjutnya seraya memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa.

Mingyu benci. Benci. Benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang memilih untuk membalikkan badannya pada ayahnya. Dan ia membenci mulutnya sendiri.

"tidak. aku tak akan membiarkan ayah menjadi seorang _pembunuh_ lagi." ucap Mingyu sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya dan sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Mingyu dengan egoisnya tak menginginkan ayahnya menikah lagi. untuk yang kelima kalinya.

.

.

Bruk

.

Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras diatas ranjang besar nan empuknya. Tanpa melepas bajunya, Mingyu menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. memikirkan betapa melelahkannya malam ini—walau Mingyu tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan seharian.

Ia hanya pergi menunggu Wonwoo ditempatnya biasa menunggu _penyihir itu._ lalu ke pesta, menggoda sunbae paling _hot_ yang pernah ada di kampus—dan ia sungguh sukses besar—Yoon Jeonghan mengajaknya kencan terlebih dulu, pada akhirnya. Nah, sampai disitu semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga ia mendengar nama Wonwoo keluar dari mulut orang lain dan seperti penyihir, dia seolah melesat dengan sapu terbangnya pergi entah kemana. Lalu, ayahnya dengan masalahnya sendiri yang justru paling menguras emosi dan energinya.

Ini karena Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja.

Si penyihir— _sialan-_ itu.

Sebut saja Mingyu kekanakan. Dia memang, yang sampai di umur sembilan belas tahunnya, ia masih percaya dengan keberadaan penyihir. Jeon Wonwoo.

Ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo, semuanya berpengaruh pada masa depannya—masanya sekarang. berhubungan dengan dirinya, ayahnya, keluarganya, bahkan pada otak Mingyu sendiri. tanpa Mingyu sadari memang, sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Karena Jeon Wonwoo-lah yang memberikannya angkasa, padahal ia hanya meminta sebuah payung saat itu.

Dan karena Jeon Wonwoo memberikannya angkasa, ia membuat sebuah keputusan paling besar keduanya. Yang menyebabkan sebuah, dua buah, tiga buah, nyawa menghilang. Semuanya salah Mingyu, karena Jeon Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu jelas sangat membenci sosok anak kecil berambut hitam kelam dan bermata kecil itu. tapi juga, Mingyu sangat ingin menemuinya,

.

.

Mingyu yakin Wonwoo memberikan mantra yang salah padanya saat itu.

.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Lelah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri. semuanya tak ada ujung. Tak ada penyelesaiannya. Mingyu pintar, ia memenangkan olimpiade matematika tapi ia tak pernah bisa memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahnya yang satu ini. hanya Wonwoo yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Jeon Wonwoo..."

Mingyu berbisik pelan. satu tangannya kemudian menutup kedua matanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Seperti yang Wonwoo ajarkan padanya saat itu. ia memejamkan matanya. membayangkan angkasa, galaksi hitam bertabur bintang yang indah seperti yang pernah ia lihat di buku-buku, tapi tak bisa. Kembali. ia hanya merasakan kegelapan yang membuatnya merasakan kesepian.

 _Kenapa ini tak bekerja padanya?_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Besoknya,

Siang itu terasa panas, matahari bersinar dengan terik. Cuaca yang sangat pas untuk berkencan. Yah, tentu saja. Mingyu yang sedari tadi bersandar di sebuah pohon besar itu kini bergegas. Ia telah melihat Jeonghan berjalan mendekatinya. dengan baju perpaduan warna pastel yang membuat sosok bunga jurusan itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Bahkan untuk Mingyu.

Pemuda itu berdehem pelan. _baiklah, lupakan sebentar tentang masalahnya kemarin. Biarkan ia menikmati kencannya bersama Yoon Jeonghan._ Ucap Mingyu dalam hati seraya memberikan senyuman paling mempesonanya pada Jeonghan yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"apa kau menunggu lama?"

"tentu saja tidak, putriku."

Jeonghan mendecih, namun ada semburat merah di pipinya. Mingyu pikir ia baru aja berhasil melayangkan satu amunisinya. Seorang Kim Mingyu memang bukan pemula untuk hal seperti ini.

"jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian, yang kini telah berjalan beriringan dengan Mingyu. Menciptakan sebuah pemandangan indah yang cukup untuk membuat orang sekitar memberikan tatapan cemburu.

Mingyu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum manis "bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi makan, kemudian menonton teater musikal. Kudengar Lee Junghwan akan berperan hari ini."

"ya, ya! ide bagus! kau sudah memesan tiketnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk bangga, dan Jeonghan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Amunisi kedua, berhasil. Mingyu tak pernah gagal dalam hal mencari tahu informasi seseorang. sebelumnya ia sudah tahu Jeonghan adalah penggemar Lee Junghwan, seorang aktor musikal.

.

Kemudian, jangan tebak lagi apa amunisi-amunisi Mingyu untuk menyentuh hati Jeonghan berhasil atau tidak, karena jawabannya, tentu saja, tidak. inilah kenapa cerita ini muncul.

.

Saat itu Mingyu dan Jeonghan baru saja sampai di parkiran mobil tempat mobil mewah Mingyu terparkir. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Mingyu dan Jeonghan sama-sama dalam mood yang sangat baik, hingga suara barang terjatuh mengusik mereka.

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang dan sepuluh langkah darinya ada seorang pelajar yang terjatuh dengan sepedanya. Saat itu Mingyu baru sadar saat Jeonghan lebih cepat tanggap untuk mendekati pelajar bersweater putih itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Mingyu melamun untuk beberapa detik. Mengagumi sosok Jeonghan yang membantu ' _nerd'_ itu merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserak di tanah, hingga akhirnya ia ikut mendekati Jeonghan dan si pelajar dengan sepeda kuningnya itu.

"a.. maaf, kalian tak perlu membantuku... aku bisa..."

"tenang saja. semakin banyak orang akan semakin cepat" timpal Jeonghan dengan ramah seraya merapikan buku-buku pelajar berambut hitam dan berkulit putih it-

Mingyu yang sebelumnya memang tak berniat untuk membantu pelajar itu pun tiba-tiba membeku di tempatnya. Matanya sibuk menatap pelajar di depannya ini. kulit yang putih pucat, kurus, rambut berwarna hitam kelam, dan— _shit_ —ketika pelajar itu telah selesai merapikan isi tasnya, ia mendongak. Menampakkan wajahnya. Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit pelajar itu.

Mungkin ini tak masuk akal, mata pelajar itu terlihat sipit dan bersirat tajam, namun Mingyu menemukan kepolosan yang selalu ia ingat semenjak sebelas tahun itu.

"terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap pelajar itu seraya membungkuk pada Jeonghan dan Mingyu, yang dibalas sebuah lambaian dari Jeonghan.

"bukan masalah! Itu, tanganmu lecet. Jangan lupa untuk mengobatinya" ujar Jeonghan perhatian. Pelajar yang terlihat pendiam itu hanya mengangguk seraya memberikan senyuman yang terlihat kaku sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan menaiki sepedanya yang berlaju kencang.

Mingyu masih menatap pelajar itu. matanya menyipit saat melihat posturnya dari belakang. benar-benar mirip seperti yang ia temui di restoran tadi malam. Mingyu tak tahu kenapa, tapi makin lama ia menatap, ia semakin yakin. _Itu Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sini?!_

"nah, ayo Ming-"

"hyung! Kau mau menunggu sebentar di sini? Sebentar saja!" ujar Mingyu panik dan tanpa memastikan jawaban Jeonghan, pemuda itu sudah berlari pergi ke arah pelajar itu yang sudah berlalu dengan sepedanya. Ingat? Tadi ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga, well, Mingyu tak habis pikir bagaimana ia harus mengejar pelajar itu.

Yang ia tahu hanya berlari, dan berlari. Terima kasih untuk fisik Mingyu yang memang kuat dan entah keajaiban mana Mingyu berhasil makin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

.

"YA! JEON WONWOO!"

.

Pekik Mingyu keras, tak peduli orang-orang yang kaget karena suaranya. Tapi ia tersenyum puas dalam napasnya yang memburu. Pelajar itu menghentikan sepedanya, dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus kaget. Sedangkan Mingyu yang tak mau membuang-buang waktu langsung mendekati pemuda yang masih terlihat bingung. Mingyu sontak menggenggam lengan pemuda itu dengan erat.

"kau... Jeon Wonwoo, kan?"

Tanya Mingyu langsung. pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya ini tak langsung menjawab. Hanya memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan risih. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu, tapi Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamanya, seraya menatap wajah pemuda di depannya lebih dekat. Kulit putih, rambut hitam, mata yang kecil, dan wajah yang terlihat manis membuat Mingyu yakin. Pemuda itu, tak harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, penuh dengan rasa puas dan ada sirat kelicikan disana.

.

.

"aku menemukanmu..."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

 **hello everyone, This is Bisory~!**

 **sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan 'Happy New Year~!' dengan merilis cerita ini sebagai pembuka tahun 2016. lets make this year awesooomee~!**

 **lalu fyi , ini adalah ff Meanie pertama sayaa, hasil dari 'menguntit' mereka sejak era Mansae, hihihiii**

 **saya tahu disini mungkin ada banyak kekurangan. entah alur cerita ataupun penokohan atau apapun, tapi semoga readersnim sekalian bisa menikmatinya dan saya sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran. please take care of mee *deepbow***

 **I dont know what else to tell, but, yeah... let me know if you want another chapter of this three-long-fict (berisi tiga chapter yang isinya panjang-panjang kkkk)**

 **With Love,**

 **Bisory**


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Space

.

.

"kau... bisakah membawaku pergi dari sini?"

"aku bisa membawamu pergi ke luar angkasa."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

 _-Jeon Wonwoo—_

.

.

MW

.

.

" _Wonwoo, coba tutup matamu seperti ini... nah, apa kau melihat sesuatu?"_

" _aku melihat langit malam, bu..."_

" _sebenarnya lebih dari itu, Wonwoo-ya.. itu adalah luar angkasa..."_

 _._

" _ingat, apa yang kau lihat sekarang, sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi._

 _._

 _Karena duniamu, tidaklah sekecil itu._

 _Kau seluas luar angkasa, Jeon Wonwoo..."_

 _._

 _._

Ibunya adalah seorang pendongeng.

Pembual paling hebat yang ada di dunia.

Hal itu baru Jeon Wonwoo sadari ketika ia sudah beranjak dewasa.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi, tentu saja nilaimu yang sekarang sudah memuaskan. Namun ini belum cukup jika kau mau meneruskan beasiswamu. Kau memang pintar, tapi di luar sana juga banyak mahasiswa yang pintar, kau harus lebih dari berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ini."

.

Pada akhirnya, dunia luas yang selalu ibunya katakan hanyalah sebatas uang, pendidikan, dan tempat tinggal yang menjeratnya. Wonwoo tak pernah lagi bisa bernapas dengan baik semenjak ia tahu dunia taklah seindah yang selalu ibunya elu-elukan. Dan fakta bahwa ibunya yang telah tak ada, membuat dunia Wonwoo runtuh.

Tak ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo yang polos dan pemimpi. Ia sudah meninggalkannya sejak umur dua belas tahun.

Kalian hanya perlu mencatat itu.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"aku menemukanmu..."

.

Pemuda pemilik kulit pucat berambut hitam kelam itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Campuran rasa kaget karena lengannya yang tiba-tiba genggam, dan bingung dengan orang asing yang menggenggam tangannya ini. seberapa lamapun Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu, Wonwoo masih tak bisa menebak siapa. Ia tak pernah ingat punya teman dengan wajah seperti ini, atau, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia punya teman.

Oke, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibahas sekarang.

"siapa kau?" tanya Wonwoo langsung. ia hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang kini napasnya tengah tersengal, habis berlari.

Kalian tahu siapa pemuda itu. yang baru saja memilih untuk mengejar seorang ' _nerd_ ' seperti Wonwoo dan meninggalkan acara kencannya dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Dia Kim Mingyu. Yang kini terlihat konyol karena kelelahan.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian memasang wajah penuh kebanggaan—andalannya-. Ia menatap Wonwoo penuh kepuasaan.

"aku Kim Mingyu." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah mengekspektasikan untuk mendapatkan respon kaget dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah sebelas tahun yang lalu, jadi Mingyu akan memaklumi jika Wonwoo melupakannya—tebak Mingyu ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"ya. lalu?"

 _Lalu?_

"eh? Kau mengenalku kan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya, malah terlihat bingung. Ia makin bingung ketika Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya, pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya mengangguk. kemudian memberikan tatapan seolah bertanya 'lalu apa yang kau inginkan?' pada Mingyu.

Sukses menciptakan sebuah suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangka Wonwoo hanya akan sedatar ini. berarti Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya? Kenapa malah Mingyu yang kaget?

"kenapa kau mengenalku?" tanya Mingyu lagi, tak sabaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, pemuda yang lebih rendah itu menghela napasnya. Kemudian melirik kearah lengannya "apa jika aku bilang aku tak mengenalmu, kau akan melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada malas, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia malah meringis. Merasakan lengannya yang makin dicengkram Mingyu kuat.

"aku bertanya kenapa selama inikau mengenalku?!"

 _Tapi kau tak menemuiku?! seorang Jeon Wonwoo telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama sebelas tahun. Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo bertahun-tahun, lalu kenapa Wonwoo tak menemui Mingyu? Apa disini hanya Mingyu satu-satunya yang gila?_

Mingyu tak sadar ia tengah memekik keras, tak tahu jika posisi keduanya masih berada di tempat umum. Di tempat pejalan kaki yang tak jauh dari kampus. Mungkin satu-satunya yang sadar disini hanyalah Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman saat orang-orang yang melewatinya akan memandang dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Yang akhirnya hanya itu, yang membuat Mingyu akhirnya sadar dengan emosinya yang tiba-tiba tersulut. Ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Wonwoo, sadar pula ia tengah menyakiti pemuda itu.

"...maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

"aku mengenalmu karena kau masuk di koran kampus beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau pemenang polling sebagai mahasiswa baru paling ' _hot'_ tahun ini." jelas Wonwoo akhirnya, mengeluarkan hal yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya sedari tadi. karena tatapan menyeramkan Mingyu, ia menahannya walau sudah diujung lidah. Kini ia kembali memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung.

Melihat Wonwoo lama, Mingyu menganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "tadi apa katamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"kau masuk di koran kampus. Jelas semua mahasiswa mengenali wajah dan namamu, astagaa..."keluh Wonwoo. Ia menghela napasnya lagi, kali ini terdengar begitu frustasi. "jika kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu, lebih baik aku pergi." tambahnya kemudian, seraya menyentakkan lengannya kuat hingga genggaman Mingyu terlepas.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, ketika Wonwoo mulai beranjak dengan menenteng sepedanya di samping. ia hanya melihat dari belakang, punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh itu. tak mencoba mengejar lagi, karena... entahlah, ia bingung sekaligus ada rasa kecewa disana.

Diotaknya kini, kata majalah, mahasiswa, polling, dan _hot_ terus berputar-putar dalam otaknya. _Jadi Wonwoo hanya mengenalnya sebatas itu?_ pikirnya kecewa. dan jangan lupakan betapa konyolnya Mingyu terlihat sekarang. _ia meninggalkan kencannya bersama Yoon Jeonghan bukan untuk hal seperti ini!_

Iya, Jeonghan! Ia harus cepat kembali!

.

.

 _CKIIIIT_

 _BRUAGH_

.

Suara keras seperti mobil yang mengerem dengan cepat terdengar hampir dibarengi dengan suara benda yang terjatuh. Mingyu yang sudah berbalik untuk kembali reflek menoleh lagi kebelakang. Matanya sontak membulat ketika pandangannya pertama kali tertuju pada sepeda berwarna kuning yang tak asing baginya. Kemudian ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat beberapa orang berbaju hitam membopong Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobil van yang juga berwarna hitam itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu memekik, seraya berlari mendekati mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan itu.

 _Apa ini penculikan?_ Tanya Mingyu dalam hati. dua orang yang membawa Wonwoo berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai masker yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Dan Mingyu sampai ketika Wonwoo telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan salah satu orang berbaju hitam siap untuk menutup pintunya. Tapi Mingyu sempat berhasil menarik tangan si penutup pintu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan dia!" pekik Mingyu murka "kemana kalian akk-" ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika seseorang dari belakang menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kain yang berbau menyengat. Kedua tangannya pun ditarik ke belakang hingga ia sulit melakukan perlawanan. Ditambah kepala Mingyu yang sudah sangat pusing dan...

Pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"kubilang ini salahmu! Kenapa kau juga membawa anak itu?!"

"tapi kau yang pertama kali salah menunjuk anaknya!"

Sayup-sayup suara pertengkaran antara dua orang pria itupun mengusik Mingyu yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya. kepalanya masih terasa amat pusing, hingga butuh beberapa detik hingga ia sadar dimana ia sekarang.

Di dalam mobil, dengan dua tangan terikat. Mobilnya melaju dengan sangat cepat hingga Mingyu tak bisa mengidentifikasikan dimana ia akan dibawa. Ia hanya menemukan sawah-sawah lapang. Kemudian ketika ia melihat kearah samping kanannya, matanya membulat. Menemukan Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri disebelahnya. Semua itu seolah cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tersadar. _Ia dan Wonwoo diculik tadi._

"ya! kalian akan membawa kami kemana?!" ucap Mingyu dengan suara membentak. Ia dongkol karena dua pria berpakaian hitam di kursi depan terus bertengkar ringan yang Mingyu tak mengerti karena apa.

Mendengar suara ketus Mingyu, dua pria itu pun sontak menoleh. tapi tak terlihat kaget di wajah keduanya.

"oh, kau sudah bangun... lebih lama dari yang tadi kami bayangkan." Komentar pria yang mengemudi.

"dan ngomong-ngomong, kita akan segera sampai. Jika aku sebutkan namanya sekalipun kau pasti tak akan tahu dimana." Ucap pria satunya.

Mingyu mendecih "cepat kembalikan aku ke Seoul! Kalian tak tahu siapa aku? Huh? Kalian bisa mendapatkan masalah besar jika berurusan denganku!" gertak pemuda tinggi itu lagi. ia tak layak diperlakukan seperti ini, dan lihat saja jika ayahnya tahu apa yang pencuri murahan ini lakukan pada anak satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan besar di Korea ini... mereka tamat!

Tapi gertakan serius Mingyu lagi-lagi tak di membuat dua penculik ini segan. Keduanya malah tertawa keras.

"tentu saja kami tahu siapa kau! Itulah kenapa kami menculikmu, hahaha!" tawa pria yang sedang mengemudi, setelah beberapa saat kemudian memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya. ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"karena kau juga telah sadar dimana posisimu, kenapa kau tidak menunggu saja dengan tenang hingga ayahmu mengurus semuanya, huh?" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. kemudian pria itu membuka pintu belakang, menyuruh Mingyu untuk turun setelah memegangi lengan pemuda itu dengan erat.

Sedangkan satu pria lainnya memandangi Wonwoo di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi takut "hyung! Anak ini belum juga sadarkan diri! Bagaimana ini?!" tanyanya agak panik, membuat Mingyu pun menoleh. menatap khawatir Wonwoo dan pria penculik dengan tatapan marah "apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" tanyanya kesal.

Tapi si pria yang tadi mengemudi hanya menaikkan bahunya "hanya sedikit menyerempet sepedanya dan menutup hidungnya dengan alkohol. Sama sepertimu." Ucapnya "tenang saja. anak ini saja sudah sadar, mungkin dia juga akan sadar sebentar lagi. cepat gendong dia ke dalam!" titahnya diakhir, yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari pria yang terlihat lebih muda itu.

Pria itu menggendong tubuh Wonwoo ala-pengantin—yang entah kenapa membuat Mingyu merasa jengah dan cemas diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia bahkan tak begitu mengambil pusing ketika pria yang sedari tadi berada di depannya menyuruhnya untuk memasuki sebuah rumah yang terpencil ini—karena Mingyu tak melihat ada rumah lain di kiri dan kanannya. Hanya persawahan padi dan tanah lapang yang membosankan. Sepertinya ingin kabur pun akan sulit, pikir Mingyu.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap pria yang kini menggiringnya masuk ke rumah sederhana ini "lalu kenapa kau juga membawa Wonwoo? Apa masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Mingyu penasaran, namun pria itu kembali tertawa. _Dia terlalu sering tertawa._

"kesalahan teknis, hahahaa!"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hari akhirnya menjelang malam, ketika ia merasakan sinar jingga yang menembus lewat tirai jendela yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mungkin ini sudah sekitar tiga jam, sejak Mingyu diculik, dan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang terlihat bersih dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat. Dan... _ah ya!_ bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Atau sebenarnya Mingyu bisa menyebutnya tertidur. Iya, lagi-lagi Mingyu harus khawatir dengan hal yang tak perlu ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari celah dua bibir tipis pemuda berkulit sangat putih itu. bahkan kini Mingyu bisa melihat bekas sungai kecil keluar dari bibir Wonwoo yang terbuka.

 _Manis._ Mingyu tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, tapi tiga jamnya tak terasa begitu membosankan karena ia sibuk memikirkan Wonwoo dan memandangi wajah-tak-jelek-juga—Wonwoo. Mingyu lagi-lagi tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi wajah pemuda berambut hitam ini terlihat menawan saat kedua matanya tertutup.

Menawan memang memiliki banyak artian. Bisa tampan, cantik, anggun, berkarisma, atau apalah, Mingyu tak tahu. Ia hanya mulai menyukai wajah Wonwoo. Ia tak bosan melihatnya.

 _apa setiap 'nerd' itu seperti ini? menutupi wajahnya yang menarik dengan penampilan acakan? Seperti di televisi-televisi itu?_

Nah, bahkan seorang Kim Mingyu masih sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu. dari pada mencari tahu bagaimana cara ia bisa kabur dari sini.

.

"ugh..."

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya begitu mendengar suara pelan pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh kearah sampingnya, kini Wonwoo terlihat menggeliat pelan dan dengan malas membuka matanya. yang sekali lagi membuat Mingyu bergumam kata ' _manis'_ dan membuatnya tersenyum aneh.

"um... hai?" ucap Mingyu dengan canggung. yang untuk beberapa saat tak mendapatkan respon dari pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya ditatap oleh mata sipit Wonwoo yang terlihat indah.

"hai." Ucap Wonwoo pendek seraya ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia kini sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang... yeah, tak buruk. ia sudah tak tidur dengan baik selama empat hari belakangan ini karena urusan kuliahnya, dan berterima kasih karena ia dibuat pingsan dan akhirnya bisa tidur dengan baik. Walau tangan dan kakinya terasa pegal karena diikat.

"jadi kita diculik, hm?" tanya Wonwoo, dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"sudah berapa lama?"

"entahlah... kukira sekitar enam jam." ucap Mingyu, seraya melirik kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit malam.

Wonwoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, kemudian mengangguk. "lalu kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu kemudian. membuat Mingyu berpikir kenapa ia bisa setenang ini dan hanya terus bertanya.

Seharusnya, untuk orang biasa, mereka akan kaget dan panik ketika ditemukan dalam posisi di sekap di dalam ruangan tak dikenal, kan? _well, walau dalam kasus Mingyu, ia memang berbeda._

Tapi seberapapun Wonwoo bingung, pemuda itu tetap menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman aneh "kesalahan mereka. Sebenarnya akulah target mereka, tapi awalnya mereka mengira kau adalah aku." Jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa mereka mau menculikmu?"

"karena aku orang kaya, mungkin? Sepertinya sekarang mereka sedang meminta tebusan ke ayahku..." jawab Mingyu dengan santai. Tak tahu apa cara bicaranya terdengar sombong atau tidak. tapi itu memang kenyataan. Ia kaya, dan apa lagi yang di cari penculik itu kalau bukan uang?

Setelahnya Wonwoo tak kembali bertanya. Ia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang kosong. terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu tapi Mingyu tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda aneh ini.

"hei Mingyu..." panggil Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian, dengan suara yang pelan. "aku mempunyai kunci di saku celanaku. Ambilkan dengan mulutmu." Ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah yang datar. Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?!"

"dengan itu kita bisa melepaskan tali ini dan kabur lewat jendela." Jelas Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu, Mingyu mendecih meremehkan "kita tak perlu melakukan itu. hanya tunggu beberapa saat lagi. ayahku akan membawakan uang tebusan dan kita bisa bebas." Ucapnya.

"jadi kita hanya akan menunggu ayahmu membayar tebusan penculik itu?" tanya Wonwoo memperjelas dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya "bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? membiarkan orang tuamu membayar sesuatu yang bukanlah kewajibannya?!" tanya Wonwoo, sedikit membentak yang cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tersentak. ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu seekspresif ini, sedari-hari-ini, Mingyu hanya menemukan sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang pendiam dan membosankan. Namun kini, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"tapi aku yakin ayahku memiliki cukup uang untuk menebus uang yang mereka inginkan."

" _ya! Tak malu dengan umurmu? Apa kau anak kecil tak berdaya yang tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?"_ gerutu Wonwoo kesal. "aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran orang yang memiliki banyak uang... apa hidup semudah itu?" lanjutnya, seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang diikat kuat. Berharap ia bisa melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya hanya dengan gerakan tangannya.

"sangat jelas kau pasti memiliki kehidupan yang berat"

Komentar Mingyu datar yang terdengar sinis, namun Wonwoo tak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan. Untuk beberapa saat Mingyu hanya melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang kesulitan dan bergerak kesana kembali. dan jangan sangka Mingyu tetap tak peduli,

Ia sangat.

Perkataan Wonwoo barusan membuat harga dirinya jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sekonyol ini sebelumnya. benar juga,ia memang sedang diculik. Namun bukan di dalam posisi sebagai seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya yang hanya bisa menunggu pertolongan dari ayahnya. Ia sudah dewasa, secara nyata.

Mingyu mendecih pelan. kali ini bukan karena meremehkan. Hanya karena terpikir tentang betapa konyolnya ia dimata dirinya sendiri, dan Wonwoo tentunya. Ia pasti terlihat seperti seorang anak orang kaya yang manja dan tak tahu susah. Walaupun, yeah, Mingyu jarang merasakan masa-masa sulit selain sesuatu yang berurusan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Pemuda tinggi itupun menghela napas panjang.

.

"hei. Berhenti bergerak. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"wa-ya! jangan gunakan lidahmu!"

"kau pikir aku harus bagaimana lagi mengambilnya, huh?!"

"cepatlah sedikit."

"dapat!"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Kini ia telah terbebas dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Setelah melalui proses yang sangat berat. mulai dari dirinya yang harus mengambil kunci di saku celana Wonwoo, hingga ia yang harus sabar menunggu Wonwoo yang memotong tali di tangannya dengan sisi gerigi kunci.

Mingyu sebenarnya sedikit mengangumi kesabaran Wonwoo. Jika Mingyu, mungkin ia akan tetap memilih untuk menyerah. Lihat tangan pemuda putih itu yang terlihat lebih merah dan ada beberapa gores lecet disana. Tapi seberapa lamapun Mingyu melihat wajah datar itu, Wonwoo tetap saja terlihat seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"lalu apa rencanamu?" ulang Mingyu kemudian.

"kita harus pergi dari sini. Atau menghubungi polisi." Ucap Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat serius menatap kearah luar jendela "kau membawa ponsel?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mingyu menggeleng. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang mati. Kehabisan baterai. Melihat itu, Wonwoo menghela napas berat "kalau begitu kita harus pergi dari sini. Lewat jendela." Ucap Wonwoo.

"tapi di luar sangat gelap. Kenapa kita tak menunggu hingga pagi?"

"apa kau tak terpikir mereka bisa saja menyiksa kita ataupun membunuh kita kapanpun, Kim Mingyu?"

"kau terlalu paranoid. Mereka terlihat bodoh, mereka sepertinya tak mungkin me-"

.

Cklek.

.

"hei! Kenapa kalian bi-"

.

"lari, bodoh!"

"jangan menyebutku bodoh!"

Sebelum Mingyu sempat melontarkan kalimat kekesalannya, Wonwoo telah menarik kerah bajunya bagian belakang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dan keduanya berlari melewati jendela yang telah dibuka oleh Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Mereka beruntung karena mereka sebelumnya memang tidak berada di ruangan yang bertingkat. Sebelumnya Mingyu sudah sempat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk terjatuh, tapi mereka mendarat dengan sangat mulus dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke jalanan yang gelap dan sepi dengan Wonwoo yang memimpin. Sedangkan Mingyu terus saja melihat kebelakang, memastikan mereka masih sangat jauh untuk dapat dikejar kedua penjahat itu hingga mereka sudah tak tampak lagi ditelan kegelapan.

Mingyu terus melihat kebelakang, walau dua penculik itu sudah tak terlihat. Bukan karena takut mereka terkejar. Tapi, _entahlah,_ ada rasa aneh di dada Mingyu yang membuatnya terus berpikir kenapa ia memilih untuk berlari bersama Wonwoo yang menggenggam tangannya. bukannya menunggu ayahnya yang sudah jelas akan menebusnya dengan mudah.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Kecuali ia tahu, ia sangat penasaran dengan bocah yang ia temui sebelas tahun yang lalu, kini berubah menjadi seorang pemuda aneh yang spontan di balik keterdiamannya.

.

.

"lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Mingyu. Untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia memang hanya bisa melihat Wonwoo dibantu oleh sinar rembulan yang temaram. Namun sinar mata Wonwoo yang berbinar tetap terlihat. Lagi, ia menemukan sisi lain pemuda ini.

Wonwoo yang kini tengah duduk di tanah tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih mengatur napasnya, lelah setelah berjalan begitu jauh, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah lapangan rumput yang lapang. Dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Wonwoo, pemuda itu akhirnya ikut duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Ikut menatap apa yang sedari tadi Wonwoo tatap. Langit malam yang cerah. Penuh bintang.

"kita akan menunggu hingga pagi, kemudian mencari halte bis untuk pulang ke Seoul." Ucap Wonwoo pada akhirnya, yang sebenarnya tak mengagetkan bagi Mingyu. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelahnya, Wonwoo pun berbaring di sebelah Mingyu dengan nyaman.

"langit malam ini sangat indah..." gumam Wonwoo pelan "mungkin aku memang harus berterima kasih padamu, Kim Mingyu..." lanjutnya.

Mingyu yang ingin bisa mendengar suara pelan Wonwoo lebih jelas pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Wonwoo dan menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal.

"kau berterima kasih padaku...?"

"ya. karena kau, aku kembali merasakan hidup. Terima kasih telah membuatku kabur sejenak dari dunia menyebalkan _itu._ " tutur Wonwoo dengan tulus.

"ternyata hidupmu memang sulit, ya?" komen Mingyu sakratis. _Kebiasaannya_.

"hidupmu juga pasti tak mudah, kan?" Wonwoo bertanya balik, seraya terkekeh pelan. yang cukup untuk membuat Mingyu membeku beberapa saat.

 _._

 _Sampai kapan Jeon Wonwoo akan menunjukkan sisi-sisi lainnya pada Mingyu di waktu sesingkat ini...?_

.

Mingyu hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban. antara ingin tak ingin untuk mengakui.

"apa sekarang kita sudah bisa membahas tentang 'kita' sebelas tahun yang lalu, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tak ingin mengingat masalah-masalahnya. Hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak awal ada di benaknya ketika bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Hari ini.

Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu "apa maksudmu, kita?" tanyanya tak mengerti. sebelumnya, sesulit apapun ia berpikir. Mingyu memang hanya Kim Mingyu yang muncul di majalah kampus. Dan melihat tatapan Wonwoo tak mengerti, Mingyu menghela napasnya sekali lagi. ia siap untuk menjelaskan.

"sebelas tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang membawa payung warna kuning. Ia menghampiriku, menawarkan bantuan ketika aku seperti akan sekarat saat itu." Mingyu mengambil jeda sebentar, ia tersenyum "saat itu aku hanya meminta payungnya, tapi ia ingin mengantarkanku ke luar angkasa. Dasar anak aneh itu... ia tak tahu hidupku berubah karenanya. Dia menyihirku dengan suatu mantra yang membawa petaka. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya. ia melirik kearah Wonwoo sebentar, pemuda itu masih terlihat siap untuk mendengarkan lagi.

"karena bertemu dengannya, aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengizinkan ayahku untuk menikah lagi. padahal aku tahu ia hanya akan membuat masalah..." pemuda tinggi itu kembali terdiam. "well, ayah memang orang yang sangat baik. Tapi ia tak sepenuhnya baik. Aku tahu ia hanya mencintai ibu, dan mendapatkan penggantinya hanya akan membuat ayah menyakiti wanita lain... aku tak mengerti kenapa ayah melakukan itu... tapi aku lebih tak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan ayah melakukannya..." lanjutnya kemudian.

"menurutmu kenapa... Wonwoo-ya? bukankah anak itu benar-benar penyihir?" tanyanya diakhir. Ia telah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, menahan emosi yang menguap hingga kedadanya.

Sudah lama ia tak pernah bercerita sepanjang dan seperinci ini pada orang lain. yang mengetahui masalah ini hanyalah Seokmin. Itupun setelah pertemanan tiga tahun mereka. Tapi kini, ia menceritakan masalah beratnya pada orang yang baru ia temui siang tadi... atau mungkin, sebelas tahun yang lalu.

.

"jadi, apa kau telah sampai ke luar angkasa, Kim Mingyu?"

.

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar setelah keheningan singkat sempat terjadi diantara keduanya. Mingyu menoleh, kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. _Ia selalu merasakan kehampaan dan kesepian setiap kali ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan luar angkasa._

"itu... bukan mantranya yang salah... atau, yeah, ini sama sekali bukan soal mantra... tapi soal ini..."

Mingyu sontak berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak saat tangan Wonwoo yang dingin menyentuh dadanya dan menepuknya pelan. kemudian satu tangan Wonwoo yang lain menunjuk kearah langit.

"apa yang kau lihat di depanmu?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian dengan suara yang terdengar santai.

"langit dan bintang." Jawab Mingyu seadanya. Kemudian ia merasakan pandangannya menjadi gelap sama sekali. Tangan dingin Wonwoo kini menutupi kedua matanya.

"mungkin yang kau lihat adalah langit malam, tapi bagiku, itu luar angkasa... angkasa yang luas..." ucap Wonwoo, kini intonasinya terdengar begitu percaya diri "tidak salah, kan? langit ini hanya sebagian kecil dari angkasa yang kita lihat. Sama seperti kau, yang hanya melihat sebagian kecil hal yang sesungguhnya sangat besar...

.

 _Duniamu tidak sekecil itu, Kim Mingyu..._ "

 _._

 _._

Tak sekecil itu...

Selama ini 'dunia' Mingyu hanyalah ayahnya. Ia tak pernah ingin memperdulikan yang lain. hanya ayahnya, dan terus berputar pada ayahnya.

.

"mungkin jika kau mulai memperluas jarak penglihatanmu, kau bisa melindungi wanita yang akan tersakiti oleh ayahmu. Memastikan mereka memang saling mencintai, dan mencoba untuk membuat sebuah keluarga yang hangat. semua butuh peranmu. Bukan sekedar urusan ayahmu dengan wanitanya, kan?" tanya Wonwoo diakhir setelah bicara panjang lebar. ia tahu mungkin ia telah bicara sesuatu yang membingungkan dan tak masuk akal. Tapi sejak tadi, ia terus memikirkan perkataan ibunya dulu. Yang kini telah tak ada.

Dan ia memastikan bahwa kata-katanya tadi juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlalu kecil memandang dunia akhir-akhir ini.

.

Sedangkan Mingyu, yang matanya baru saja mengeluarkan setetes air mata di bawah telapak tangan Wonwoo itu kemudian tersenyum.

"ternyata kau benar, Jeon Wonwoo penyihir itu..."

"aku bukan penyihir. Itu konyol."

"tapi kenapa kau seolah sangat mengerti masalahku...?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum "karna aku pernah mengetahui masalah yang sama... sebelumnya." Ucapnya pelan, hampir seperti gumamam yang tak jelas, seraya mengangkat tangan yang sebelumnya menghalangi penglihatan Mingyu.

Mingyu pun kini dapat melihat keatas. Kearah langit malam yang cerah dan benar-benar terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Ia mungkin masih percaya ini adalah sihir seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa setenang dan sebahagia ini pula.

Yeah, kalian bisa menganggap Mingyu aneh, sama dengan Wonwoo, sama dengan takdir yang menghubungkan keduanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tak tahu kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Paginya,

Mingyu terbangun ketika merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya, dan saat ia membuka matanya, sinar terik matahari langsung menyapanya. Membuat Mingyu kembali memejamkan matanya dengan malas. ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan ketika ia mengetahui Wonwoo tak ada di sebelahnya, ia pun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di tanah berumput ini. dengan mata menyipit,Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Hingga ia menemukan sosok pemuda bersweater putih yang berada tak jauh darinya. Terlihat sedang bicara dengan pasangan suami-istri tua.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian menghela napasnya. Lega. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin Wonwoo dibawa oleh macan liar hingga ia sadar ia berada di sebuah padang rumput yang tak jauh dari persawahan. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menguap. Berpikir bagaimana ia bisa tidur begitu nyenyak ditempat seperti ini.

"ini, ambillah." Suara Wonwoo sontak menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunan singkatnya. Sedikit kaget dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya yang masih di posisi duduk. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyodorkannya sebuah apel merah besar tepat diwajahnya. Dan setelah memandang Wonwoo sejenak, Mingyu pun mengambil apel itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan buah ini?" tanya Mingyu, sebelum ia menggigit apel itu.

Wonwoo yang kini duduk di sebelah Mingyu menunjuk ke belakang "aku menemukan kebun apel di daerah sana dan meminta tukang kebunnya beberapa." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya ikut memakan apel merah di tangannya.

"kenapa dia mau memberikannya padamu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"karena aku bilang aku tersesat bersama temanku yang sedang tak sadarkan diri karena kelaparan." Jawab Wonwoo lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tersedak "ya! kau berbohong!" pekik Mingyu marah, namun wajahnya terdapat simburat merah karena malu.

Wonwoo hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya "perutmu terus bersuara sejak tadi subuh" ujar pemuda itu seraya melanjutkan memakan sarapan paginya dalam diam. Memberikan waktu 'hening' lagi bagi keduanya yang kini hanya menatap kearah depan. Menikmati pemandangan sawah yang jarang keduanya lihat, dengan pikiran yang berkelana entah kemana.

.

Saat keduanya telah selesai memakan masing-masing dua buah apel, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun bangkit berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk baju keduanya dari rumput liar yang menempel.

"ada halte bus lima meter dari sini." Ucap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menerawang kearah selatan "ngomong-ngomong kita sedang berada di daerah _Cheonan_ , tiga jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke Seoul jad..." pemuda pemilik mata sipit itu sontak menghentikan perkataan, kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu menyentuh kepalanya dengan pelan.

"apa? Lanjutkan." Ujar Mingyu pendek, ia menyisirkan rambut hitam kelam Wonwoo dengan jemarinya "kau pasti tak sadar rambutmu sedari tadi sudah seperti sarang burung. Aku tak mau orang-orang berpikir kalau aku berjalan dengan seorang gembel." Lanjutnya santai seraya merapikan poni depan Wonwoo sebelum ia menurunkan tangannya. "begini lebih baik" gumamnya, dengan senyum tipis.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kepalanya, seraya memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. _Karena ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini,_ Wonwoo merasa aneh dan bingung harus bagaimana.

"hei, ayo pergi. rambut baumu itu tak akan pergi, _Wonwoo-ya._ " ucap Mingyu seraya tersenyum licik, khasnya. Cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum akhirnya memasang kembali wajah datar andalannya dan mulai memimpin perjalanan dengan perasaan agak dongkol.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"bisa kita berhenti di sini...?"

Keduanya kini sudah berjalan sekitar empat kilo, mungkin untuk sampai di halte hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit lagi. tapi saat itu, suara pelan Wonwoo menghentikan langkah Mingyu. Mereka berdua memang hanya diam sedari perjalanan tadi. bingung juga harus memperbincangkan apa, dan pertanyaan itu, adalah suara pertama yang Mingyu dengar sejak sekitar satu jam mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu pun menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, bergantian dengan sebuah plang besar yang berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda berekspresi datar itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus horor.

"untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"mengunjungi seseorang. mumpung berada di sini." Jawab Wonwoo yang kemudian langsung berjalan masuk ke gerbang di samping mereka tanpa menunggu respon dari Mingyu. Yang mau tak mau, Mingyu hanya bisa mengekori Wonwoo lagi.

Keduanya kini memasuki sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang masih tradisional. Banyak bukit-bukit kecil ala makam korea disana, dan Mingyu yang berada di belakang Wonwoo hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati siapa yang pemuda itu 'kunjungi'.

"ternyata kau mengenal daerah sini..." gumam Mingyu pelan. lebih seperti menyuarakan isi pikirannya begitu saja. ia tak tahu kalau Wonwoo mendengar perkataannya dan ia hanya mengangguk. _jadi itulah kenapa Wonwoo bisa menunjukkan arah dengan percaya diri, baguslah_ , pikir Mingyu seraya ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau pernah tinggal disini?" tanya Mingyu kemudian basa-basi.

"tidak. tapi aku sering mengunjungi bibiku di sini."

"disini?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, bertepatan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti di depan sebuah bukit nisan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menunjuk kearah depan, "ini bibiku..." ucapnya kemudian.

Kini arah pandang Mingyu yang menyendu terarah pada sebuah batu hitam berukir nama. Yang di detik kemudian membuat Mingyu kembali, sekali lagi, kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan antara bingung dan keget.

.

"Lee Mirae...?"

.

Semilir angin berhembus kearah keduanya. Yang seolah membekukan, hingga keduanya tak bergerak untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah dan memanikan rambut hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dengan ekspresi datar yang sering ia tunjukkan.

Berkebalikan dengan Mingyu, yang sampai kini masih memandang kearah batu nisan yang terukir nama yang tak asing baginya. _Ia pernah mengenal seorang wanita yang memiliki nama yang sama? Dan wanita itu adalah bibi dari Wonwoo?_

"... jadi... kau sebelumnya sudah mengenalku, Jeon Wonwoo...?" itu pertanyaan Mingyu pertama kali setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. ia memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, dan entah kenapa ia makin mengerutkan dahinya ketika Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, menatap lurus kearah Mingyu "aku baru ingat tadi malam. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Diacara pernikahan bibiku..." Wonwoo terdiam sejenak "... dan ayahmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

.

 _Ya, acara pernikahan. Mingyu mungkin tak melihat Wonwoo saat itu, tapi ia sangat ingat pernikahan itu. dua belas tahun yang lalu, acara pernikahan ayahnya yang kedua, bersama seorang wanita desa berperangai ceria dan hangat... bernama Jeon Mirae. Dan Mingyu hanya tahu sampai di situ karena ia mencoba tak peduli setelahnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil pusing tentang kehadiran wanita lain dirumahnya. Ia tak mau tahu, hingga dua bulan kemudian, yang ia tahu adalah seorang wanita mati tenggelam di kolam renang rumahnya._

 _Dan tak ada satupun yang mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Jeon Mirae, istri ayahnya yang kedua._

 _Awal alasan Mingyu tak mengizinkan ayahnya untuk menikah lagi. walau akhirnya dua kasus yang sama kembali terulang._

.

.

Wonwoo kini bergerak, mengelilingi bukit kecil tempat bibinya itu berbaring dan mulai mencabuti rerumputan liar yang banyak tumbuh. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke sini, begitu pula keluarganya yang semua telah pindah ke Seoul. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mendesah, kepedihan menggrogoti hatinya. Tak membayangkan betapa kesepiannya wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri ini. mereka memang belum memiliki banyak kenangan, bibinya meninggal saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Tapi kenangan saat Wonwoo berlibur dirumah bibinya saat ia berumur lima tahun adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Ia tak akan melupakan bibinya—terlepas dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita ini.

Memang, keluarganya masih tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik kematian bibinya itu. hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya bisa meninggalkan rasa benci pada keluarga Kim, tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo.

Ia tak begitu peduli.

Hidupnya sudah begitu melelahkan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk membenci siapapun.

Termaksud pada seorang Kim Mingyu, yang kini masih membeku di tempatnya. Hanya memandangi nisan bibinya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pelan.

"ayo pulang..."ucapnya pendek. Cukup untuk membuat Mingyu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo seolah ia akan menangis.

"... biarkan aku bersujud untuknya... sebentar..." Mingyu mencicit, tapi cukup untuk bisa Wonwoo dengar dan ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kebelakang. Melihat Mingyu dengan badan besarnya bersujud di depan nisan bibinya. Sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

.

"maaf karena aku tak melakukan apapun disaat-saat terberatmu di rumah kami... semoga kau tenang... _ibu..._ "

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Matahari kini telah terik, saat keduanya akhirnya sampai di halte bus. Bertepatan dengan sebuah bus yang datang hingga keduanya tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun duduk bersebelahan, kembali dalam diam karena sejak dari pemakaman, Mingyu tak lagi bicara. Ia tak lagi banyak bertanya dan bicara basa-basi pada Wonwoo yang memang aslinya pendiam. _Mingyu pasti masih shock,_ pikir Wonwoo ketika sesekali ia melirik kearah Mingyu disebelahnya yang memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong.

Tapi ini bukan hanya soal Mingyu sebenarnya. Wonwoo awalnya juga kaget ketika ia sadar nama Kim Mingyu yang seolah tak asing baginya. Mereka telah dua kali bertemu sebelumnya. Ketika dipernikahan bibinya, dan di suatu hari yang hujan, ia menemukan Mingyu yang kedinginan. Anak itu jatuh pingsan ketika mereka sedang bicara dan Wonwoo lah yang menelpon rumah sakit untuk membawa Mingyu saat itu.

Yeah, hanya sebatas itu, dan Wonwoo tak mengira mereka akan bertemu lagi di sini. Dalam situasi tak masuk akal yang melelahkan ini. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, ia lelah dan mengantuk hanya dengan memikirkan semua ini. hingga tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, ia tertidur.

Ia tak menyadari kepalanya yang sudah terjatuh menunduk kebawah itu secara perlahan dibawa oleh tangan Mingyu yang besar hingga menyandar di bahu Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi diam itu memang lebih sering menerawang menatap pemandangan luar jendela, namun ujung matanya tetap memperhatikan Wonwoo di sebelahnya. Hingga kini ia mendapatkan waktu untuk menatap pemuda itu tanpa malu.

"terima kasih..."

Bisik Mingyu pelan dekat dengan kepala pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu hingga hidung Mingyu menyentuh surai lembut Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menghirup pelan aroma Wonwoo yang terasa khas dan mungkin tak akan cepat ia lupakan.

"kau sudah bekerja keras kemarin dan hari ini..."

Bisik Mingyu lagi, kini ia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya. berusaha melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur di bahunya. Pemuda yang biasanya memasang ekspresi datar dan tak peduli itu kini terlihat begitu tenang saat tertidur—bahkan Mingyu dibuat kaget karenanya. Merasa Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan hanya diwaktu ia tertidur. Ketika bangun, pemuda itu selalu memasang ekspesi datar, selalu melamun, dan pelit bicara hingga membuat Mingyu kesal. tapi kini, wajah tenang Wonwoo yang tertidur membuat Mingyu terhibur. Walau kantung mata Wonwoo membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Berpikir apa Wonwoo sama sekali tak tidur tadi malam...

"sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

Ulang Mingyu. Yang intinya, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda ini. ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya, ia telah mendapatkan jalan keluar atas masalahnya, dan ia telah diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang ia tunggu sejak dulu. Namun yang paling penting adalah, ia berterima kasih karena Wonwoo sama sekali tak meninggalkannya walau ia tahu Mingyu adalah anak dari pria yang membuat bibinya terbunuh.

Mingyu memang belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Wonwoo, tapi ia berterima kasih karena Wonwoo sama sekali tak terlihat menyalahkannya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu justru memberinya kesempatan untuk sadar akan kesalahannya.

.

"hm... semangat Kim Mingyu..."

.

Mingyu terperanjak mendengar suara serak Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia menatap wajah itu, tangannya menggeser poni Wonwoo yang menutupi wajahnya, namun pemuda aneh itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"kau tak tidur dari tadi?"tanya Mingyu takut-takut. Namun Wonwoo tak mengatakan apapun lagi selama lima menit membuat Mingyu kembali menghela napas lega. Entah memang tidur atau hanya sebuah igauan, tapi entah untuk keberapa kalinya,

Mingyu berterima kasih pada pemuda aneh ini.

.

.

.

"jadi kita berpisah di sini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"ehm... supirku akan menjemput sebentar lagi. kau tak mau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng "rumahku dekat dari sini." Jawabnya pendek. Membuat sebuah suasana canggung kembali melingkupi keduanya. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tak berpikir lagi untuk memaksa Wonwoo, wajah pemuda itu sudah begitu lelah. Begitu pula dengannya.

"kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo datar ketika Mingyu tak juga mengatakan apapun. Namun Mingyu kaget dan dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Wonwoo. Menghentikannya langkah Wonwoo.

"tidak, bukan selamat tinggal." Mingyu melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Wonwoo. Kemudian ia menaikkan tangannya ke hadapan pemuda itu. mengajaknya bersalaman.

"sampai bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap pemuda tinggi itu dengan suara pelan, kentara dengan rasa malu. namun ada ketegasan di dalam kalimatnya. apalagi saat Wonwoo menyambut uluran tangannya dan menjabat tangan Mingyu dengan tangannya yang kurus dan terasa dingin.

Mingyu merasa tergelitik dengan sensasi aneh yang menjalar dari tangannya itu. namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman terlebarnya pada Wonwoo sebelum pemuda itu berbalik pergi. tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya sebelumnya memberikan tatapan dalam pada Mingyu.

Pemuda yang kini tengah ditinggalkan itu hanya menghela napasnya, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin lama mengecil dan menjauh. ia tahu mungkin ini aneh, namun ia merasakan sebuah ikatan kuat antara dirinya dan pemuda aneh yang pendiam itu. _Mingyu rasa ia akan bertemu dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo lagi._ hingga rasanya Mingyu tak perlu mengejar Wonwoo untuk meminta kontaknya.

Lagi pula untuk alasan apa?

Setelah ini ada banyak hal yang harus Mingyu urus.

Tentang ayahnya, dan jangan lupa, Yoon Jeonghan yang ia tinggalkan kemarin.

 _Huft,_ besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih berat lagi...

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **Hello, this is Bisory!**

 **Pertama-tama saya ingin memohon maaf kepada readersnim yang pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk chapter ini di publish, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa saya ungkapkan satu persatu perihal keterlambatan ini *deep bow* tapi saya berjanji untuk chapter selanjutnya tak akan memakan waktu yang lama^^**

 **Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian, yang sudah memberikan respon positif pada fanfict bercerita tak jelas ini =.=,, terima kasih pula untuk antusiasme kalian di box review di chapter sebelumnya, that's really nice to meet another Meanie shipper here~!**

 **Last not least, thanks for read this fict, even willing to favorite and follow this story!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir,**

 **And let me know what do you think guys~!**


	3. Chapter 3

You're My Space

.

.

"kau... bisakah membawaku pergi dari sini?"

"aku bisa membawamu pergi ke luar angkasa."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

 _-Us—_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"aku pulang."

"ah Mingyu-ya!"

Belum sempat Mingyu melepas sepatunya di depan pintu rumah, tubuhnya langsung di tubruk dan sepasang tangan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tak perlu lagi menebak siapa pelakunya walau Mingyu belum sempat melihat wajah pria itu. Ayahnya.

Yang ia tak habis pikir kekacauan apa yang telah ia buat.

"kau hampir membuat ayah mati, Mingyu-ya!" pekik pria yang masih memeluk anak tunggalnya itu dengan erat. "kenapa di umur segini kau masih bisa membuat ayahmu jantungan dengan sikapmu, hah?"geramnya. memeluk makin erat Mingyu seolah ia tak takut harta paling berharganya itu menghilang.

Dan Mingyu sebenarnya sudah sangat paham tentang betapa berharganya ia bagi ayahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah ayahnya yang seperti ibu-ibu. _Ayah seharusnya lebih menjaga wibawanya, pikir Mingyu._

"maaf... ayah..." gumamnya pelan. yang setelahnya, Tuan Kim, melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah anak tunggalnya itu.

"sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu di sesali. Toh, kau sudah kembali dengan selamat." Ucap Tuan Kim, pria diakhir umur empat puluhannya itu berdehem. Menstabilkan emosinya yang sempat naik turun. "ayah hanya heran, kabur dari penculik sama sekali bukan _style_ mu nak. Kau tahu ayah pasti akan segera menemukanmu bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Tuan Kim. Terlihat penasaran. Ini tidak seperti Mingyu sudah tak mempercayainya lagi kan? pikir ayah dari seorang Kim Mingyu itu.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia terkekeh pelan. Ingatannya tentang semalam membuatnya geli sendiri. Ia pun bingung kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti seorang Jeon Wonwoo untuk kabur. Padahal, seperti yang ayahnya katakan, Mingyu tak pernah melakukan kabur. Ia tak akan membuang waktunya untuk berlari, karena ia tahu ayahnya akan menemukannya dengan cepat sebelum ia merasa menderita. Mingyu sudah berpengalaman. Salahkan dirinya yang lahir dari keluarga super kaya.

"... tapi kali ini aku menikmati penculikkannya, yah."ujar Mingyu "ayah tak tahu hal besar apa yang baru saja ku temukan..." lanjutnya, yang tentu saja membuat sang ayah memandangnya tak mengerti.

Tuan Kim memang ada dengar soal kesalahan menculik dan sebagainya dari bawahannya yang baru saja mengurusi dua penculik abal-abal yang menculik anaknya tadi siang. dan ia tak habis pikir kenapa kini anaknya terlihat senang, walau penampilannya terlihat kacau, dan bau.

Merasakan keheningan singkat, Mingyu sontak melanjutkan acara melepas-sepatunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum makin lebar pada ayahnya.

"ah ya, aku menyetujui keputusan ayah untuk menikah lagi." ucap Mingyu pendek. Cukup untuk membuat Tuan Kim membeku.

.

"asal ayah berjanji untuk meluangkan waktu makan malam setiap hari di rumah. Bersama _calon_ ibuku..."

.

.

" _mungkin jika kau mulai memperluas jarak penglihatanmu, kau bisa melindungi wanita yang akan tersakiti oleh ayahmu. Memastikan mereka memang saling mencintai, dan mencoba untuk membuat sebuah keluarga yang hangat. semua butuh peranmu. Bukan sekedar urusan ayahmu dengan wanitanya, kan?"_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Esoknya.

Mingyu tak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Tadi pagi ayahnya baru mengatakan bahwa nanti malam mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan 'calon' ibunya. Secepat itu, memang aneh. namun seberapa keraspun Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia tak sabar menanti makan malamnya. Dan semuanya terasa begitu berenergi, tidak sampai sekarang...

"kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Kim Mingyu?"

"ehm... ya...?"

Pemuda di depannya mendengus "well! Sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan. Oh tentu saja, aku mungkin berlebihan. _kita bukan apa-apa_... tapi kau membuatku khawatir!" ucap pemuda itu cepat. Membuat Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sebelum bisa menjawab.

"yeah... kau sudah menyebutkan dimana salahku, Jeonghan hyung. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Ucap Mingyu, kemudian tersenyum jahil, khasnya.

Membuat pemuda di depannya. Si _bunga jurusan ekonomi,_ Yoon Jeonghan, mendecih "kau masih bisa tersenyum?"

"kenapa tidak? hyung menyukai senyumku. Kan?"

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas. wajahnya berubah kembali serius "aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk orang yang main-main, Kim Mingyu." Ucap Jeonghan tegas "aku bukan murahan. Aku tak bertahan berdiri di sini hanya untuk melihat bocah tampan mempermainkanku." Lanjutnya kembali seraya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menegur.

Yang cukup mampu untuk membuat Mingyu menampar dirinya sendiri dalam diam. _Oh, Yoon Jeonghan marah,_ pikirnya. ia sedikit kaget karena Jeonghan ternyata tak se'lembut' yang ia kira. Pemuda itu mampu mempertahankan harga dirinya, tidak seperti orang lain yang bisa saja meleleh ketika digoda Mingyu.

Tentu saja. Mingyu juga tidak akan menaruh hari pada Jeonghan jika ia sama seperti yang lain...

Mingyu pun cepat mengambil tindakan. Ia bergumam kata 'maaf' pelan dan memasang tampang 'menyedihkan' semaksimal mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Jeonghan berhasil terpengaruh. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan "setidaknya beri tahu aku alasan kau pergi dan tanpa ada kabar selama sehari..." ucapnya lemah.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya hyung." Ucap Mingyu cepat. Ia kemudian meraih satu tangan Jeonghan "dan menebus kesalahanku..." lanjutnya.

Mingyu kini tersenyum tulus, ia mengecup tangan Jeonghan dengan lembut.

.

"hyung ada waktu siang ini?"

.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo sunbae apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Professor Lee memanggilmu dari tadi!"

Mata Mingyu melirik ke arah seorang pemuda lain yang berjalan melewati Mingyu dan Jeonghan dari samping. dan tak lama, pemuda itu kembali, kini menarik tangan seorang pemuda lainnya. menyuruhnya berjalan lebih cepat.

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

Yang pandangannya ke bawah, seolah tak ingin melihat kemanapun—ke Mingyu.

 _Apa sejak tadi pemuda itu berada di belakangnya?_

.

"ya. Kim Mingyu. Ya. siang ini!" Jeonghan menjawab dengan setengah nada semangat.

.

.

Mingyu tahu saat ini bukan saatnya untuk meninggalkan seorang Yoon Jeonghan lagi...

.

.

... atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Dua Minggu kemudian..._

.

.

"nah, kenapa traktiranmu harus di kafe ini lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses memecah lamunan Mingyu. Pemuda itu langsung mendongak, menatap sahabatnya, Seokmin yang terlihat baru sampai dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Mingyu.

"seminggu yang lalu kau bilang kau sudah bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Ku kira masalahmu telah selesai?" tanya Seokmin "ya. kusarankan kau jangan pernah mengajak Jeonghan ke sini saat kencan di sini... tempat ini terlalu 'berbau' Jeon Wonwoo. Orang seperti Jeonghan tak akan senang mendengar kau berceloteh tentang Wonwoo. Dia akan cemburu, kawan" pemuda pemilik wajah jenaka itu mengedipkan matanya dan memandang Mingyu menggoda.

Namun Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya, memandang malas sahabatnya yang terlalu banyak bicara itu. dan juga, sifat Seokmin yang suka menarik kesimpulan seenak jidatnya itu membuat Mingyu geram. Semua yang Seokmin pikir pasti salah.

"aku disini masih dengan alasan yang sama, Seokmin-ah." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

"maksudnya? Alasan yang sama? Menunggu Jeon Wonwoo? Lagi?"

"aish! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" geram Mingyu. Pemuda itu mengangkat cangkirnya, bertindak seolah ia akan menyimburkan kopinya ke arah sahabatnya itu. tapi tentu saja tidak benar-benar ia lakukan.

Seokmin terlihat sama sekali tak bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat penuh rasa penasaran dan kesal pula "kalau begitu bicara yang jelas! moodku sudah jadi buruk sejak kau mengajakku ke kafe ini!" kesal Seokmin.

"apa kafe ini seburuk itu...?" gumam Mingyu.

"ya! karena rasa kopinya yang tak enak. Dan karena 'alasan'mu itu! astaga.. Kim Mingyu! Aku kira kau sudah _move on_ dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan berkencan deng-"

"kau bicara seolah aku dan Wonwoo pernah memiliki hubungan..."

"hubungan kalian bahkan lebih dramatis dari pada pasangan kekasih!" timpal Seokmin cepat, cukup untuk membuat Mingyu langsung terdiam karena kaget. Ia tak menyangka sahabat yang ia yakin sudah sangat mengenalnya itu akan bicara seperti itu.

 _Pasangan kekasih? Jeon Wonwoo? Yang benar saja!_

Mingyu terbahak pada akhirnya setelah sempat terdiam. Ia menepuk punggung Seokmin dengan kuat berkali-kali di sela tawanya yang terdengar garing "konyol! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak berpikir seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Membuat Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas. pemuda itu menyeruput sedikit kopi-tidak-enakknya sambil menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan meremehkan sebelum kembali bicara.

"lalu jelaskan padaku kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum berkencan dengan Yoon Jeonghan?" tanyanya. satu alisnya terangkat menatap Mingyu "kau tergila-gila padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Mingyu menggeleng tak setuju "aku tak tergila-gila padanya."

"tapi kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya. _He's definitely your type._ "

"... aku tahu." Aku Mingyu "tapi kupikir aku butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk menyatakan perasaanku..." ujarnya kemudian, kini ekspresi tenangnya mulai sedikit terusik.

.

Brak

.

"Nah! Itu!" pekik Seokmin kuat, seraya menggebrak meja di depannya. Sukses membuat Mingyu dan pengunjung kafe di sekitar mereka terlonjak kaget.

Pemuda tampan di depannya langsung saja memasang ekspresi menegur pada Seokmin, namun sahabatnya itu masih berdiri di depan Mingyu walaupun pemuda itu telah memberikan tatapan tajam. _Jika seperti ini memang tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi Lee Seokmin,_ pikir Mingyu kemudian. melihat sahabat tujuh tahunnya itu yang terlihat geram menatap dirinya.

"itu! Kim Mingyu! Di situ masalahmu!" ucapnya lagi dengan suara keras. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, mengutuk sahabatnya yang terlalu bersemangat "kau _ragu-ragu!_ Padahal kaulah yang paling tahu bahwa Yoon Jeonghan juga menyukaimu, tapi kau malah ragu untuk me'nembak'nya dan sibuk dengan Jeon Wonwoo-mu itu! kau ragu, dan itu sangat tidak seperti Kim Mingyu yang ku kenal!" omelnya masih dengan suara keras hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan meminum minumannya.

Seokmin sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ia marah, bahkan dengan omelan bersuara besarnya tadi. sebaliknya, pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat- _excited_ dengan apa yang ia katakan. seolah ia baru saja menemukan jawaban dari rumus fisika mematikan.

Yang ternyata masih lebih sulit dari pada menemukan masalah sebenarnya dari Kim Mingyu.

"semua yang ku katakan benar, kan?" tanya Seokmin akhirnya, wajahnya kini terlihat bangga. Tak peduli dengan ekspresi campur aduk sahabatnya.

Mingyu mendecih "terserah. Kau terlalu berisik." Rutuk pemuda tampan itu seraya mulai membereskan isi tasnya "aku mau pergi dulu!" ucapnya kemudian.

"kemana?"

"pulang."

Seokmin hanya ber'oh' pendek menanggapi. Ia menatap gerak gerik sahabatnya itu beberapa saat hingga ketika Mingyu sudah akan beranjak pergi, ia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Mingyu-ya, jika apa yang kupikirkan ini benar, kuharap kau segera bertindak dan menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucap Seokmin, sukses membuat Mingyu kembali menoleh kearahnya dan kini menatapnya bingung. "apa maksudmu?".

Seokmin mengangkat kedua bahunya "yeah... Jeonghan dan Wonwoo. Jika kau terlalu banyak 'menggalau' dan tak melakukan apapun. Kau bisa membuat keduanya pergi darimu... kan?" Seokmin kembali menyesap kopinya hingga habis. Ia menatap Mingyu seolah menunjukkan apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang serius, di balik wajahnya yang terlihat main-main.

.

.

 _Terima kasih untuk Lee Seokmin,_

 _Ia telah membuat pikiran Kim Mingyu menjadi lebih runyam._

 _Memang sahabat yang baik._

 _._

 _._

" _kau bisa membuat keduanya pergi darimu..."_

 _._

"maksudmu kau menyuruhku memilih satu?" tanya Mingyu, entah pada siapa.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terus bergumam tak jelas di perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Suasana sore ini memang menyenangkan. sekarang tengah hujan gerimis dan jalanan lenggang oleh pejalan kaki. Menimbulkan suasana sejuk yang menenangkan. Cocok untuk Mingyu, yang dari pada pulang dengan mobil mewahnya, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan bersama payung berwarna kuning yang baru ia beli di toko pinggir jalan. Ia menikmati suasana seperti ini. setidaknya, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"... memangnya sejak kapan Yoon Jeonghan dan Jeon Wonwoo berada di garis yang sama?" rutuknya lagi dengan kesal. menyuarakan isi pikirannya sendiri.

Baiklah, jelas jika Jeonghan dan Wonwoo itu berbeda. dari segi apapun, mau itu fisik atau sikap, atau apalah. Namun Mingyu tidak begitu bodoh untuk akhirnya menyadari kesamaan keduanya. Dua-duanya sama-sama membuat Mingyu tertarik.

Jeonghan dengan penampilan dan sikapnya, lalu Wonwoo dengan kemisteriusannya—yang anehnya, Mingyu sering menemukannya di kampus namun pemuda itu selalu bisa menghilang dengan cepat seperti _penyihir._ Sedangkan Jeonghan, mereka kadang masih bertemu dan menghubungi satu sama lain, namun Mingyu pun sadar ia mulai sedikit menjauhi Jeonghan. Entah kenapa.

"... tapi memang kau siapa bisa memilih satu dari mereka? Haha..."

 _Karena kau Kim Mingyu, duh._

Hati kecil Mingyu tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Perkataan Seokmin sebelumnya kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Tentang dirinya yang berubah... waw, jadi ini maksudnya?

Mingyu tertawa aneh sendiri. _dari mana ia mendapatkan rasa tidak percaya diri seperti ini?_ pikirnya dalam hati. konyol, pemuda sesempurna Mingyu seharusnya tak perlu memilik rasa seperti ini. namun sejak...

.

" _ya! Tak malu dengan umurmu? Apa kau anak kecil tak berdaya yang tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?"_

 _._

 _._

ia bertemu dengan...

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo...?"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sore itu gerimis ketika Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya di sebuah mini market. Hanya dengan berbekal hoodie merah kebesaran, ia menembus gerimis dengan langkah terseok, karena kedinginan dan lelah habis berdiri lama di balik meja kasir, dan makin lelah lagi, ketika ia kembali memikirkan pekerjaan menumpuk yang menunggunya di balok kecil rumahnya.

Kabar Wonwoo memang masih tetap sama, keadaannya juga tetap tak jauh berbeda dari saat itu—dua minggu yang lalu ketika kejadian sial terjadi padanya. _ia diculik!_ Dengan sangat konyol dan tidak terhormat, yang juga di saat itu ia bertemu dengan 'keluarga' lama yang mengejutkan. Namun hanya sebatas itu saja. saat keduanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan di terminal bus saat itu, semuanya kembali menjadi biasa.

Wonwoo masih tetap di dalam dunia sempitnya. Yang terus berputar tanpa henti antara uang, pendidikan, dan tempat tinggalnya.

Ia memang tak punya waktu luang yang banyak, jika punya pun, ia akan menghabiskannya untuk istirahat dan tidur. sehingga, jangan salahkan ia, jika bertemu dengan _Kim Mingyu_ pun ia tak ingin—toh, ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat pada 'mahasiswa baru paling hot' itu. bahkan untuk membalas sapaan pemuda itu di kampus ketika mereka berpapasan, Wonwoo tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya.

Menghindar adalah satu-satunya cara bagus. Wonwoo tak masalah. Ia juga tak begitu ingin berteman... _yeah, begitu saja hidupnya._

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"huh?!" si pemilik nama terlonjak ketika namanya di panggil dengan keras, dan si anak malang itu hampir saja terjatuh, saking kagetnya menemukan seorang pemuda berlatarkan payung kuning terang telah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. mereka hampir saja bertabrakan jika Wonwoo tidak terhuyung ke belakang. untungnya tak sampai terjatuh.

"aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, kenapa kau sekaget itu?" tanya pemuda yang berada di depannya, seraya memposisikan payungnya agar Wonwoo juga terlindungi. Siapa lagi, ia sangat tak asing. Tadi baru saja singgah di dalam otak Wonwoo.

 _Kim Mingyu._

Yang kini pemuda tampan itu menatap Wonwoo lama. seolah menikmati tatapan bingung dalam wajah berekspresi datar Wonwoo. Mingyu memang menikmatinya, sambil menginga-ingat wajah Wonwoo yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tanpa memperdulikan Wonwoo yang bingung harus melakukan apa selain melangkah mundur setiap wajah Mingyu mendekat padanya.

"apa kabarmu?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya, setelah puas 'mengerjai' pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu.

"well... baik..." gumam Wonwoo pelan "aku harus pulang." ucapnya kemudian seraya mencoba untuk pergi. namun Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"apa kau tak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya Mingyu _sewot_.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, _tuh kan, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara membalas sapaan seperti orang pada umumnya_. Namun memilih untuk mengesampingkan rasa malunya, Wonwoo pun mengangguk dengan lemah.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar khasnya. Yang itu seolah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mingyu puas dan tersenyum sangat lebar bak anak kecil "sangat baik!" jawabnya bersemangat. Wonwoo pun kembali mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Wonwoo acuh. Merasa ia sudah cukup memuaskan Mingyu yang—dengan tidak beruntungnya—ia temui di jalan di sore yang melelahkan ini.

Namun kembali, Mingyu menahan tangan kurus Wonwoo. Menghentikan langkah pemuda yang aslinya lebih tua darinya itu dan kini memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa.

.

"hmm... sebenarnya, aku baru saja kabur dari rumah... apa aku boleh ikut ke rumahmu...? sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminjamkanmu payungku."

.

Mingyu mendekatkan tangannya kearah Wonwoo, hingga pemuda itu bisa melihat payung berwarna kuning cerah itu kini telah sepenuhnya melindungi dirinya dari air hujan yang turun. sedangkan Mingyu membiarkan tubuhnya berada di luar payung dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu lama. ia memikirkan sesuatu, teringat dengan kejadian yang sama, dengan warna payung yang sama.

.

.

 _Deja Vu_

 _._

 _._

* * *

MV

* * *

.

.

"jadi kau tinggal di balok kecil ini? bagaimana bisa?!"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama Mingyu ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu apartementnya dan mempersilahkan pemuda tinggi itu untuk masuk. Apartementnya memang sempit, dan 'balok kecil' memang kata yang paling cocok untuk mendiskripsikan tempat tinggalnya ini. Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung ataupun perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kurang sopan Mingyu.

"bertahun-tahun?!" tanya Mingyu lagi, hampir memekik ketika ia akhirnya duduk di lantai yang bahkan terasa sempit baginya.

 _Tepat sekali._ Jawab Wonwoo dalam hati, seraya membuka hoodie dan menggantungnya di dinding. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju dapur mininya, melihat sekitar, berpikir apa yang harus ia berikan pada tamu pertamanya ini.

"apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Wonwoo dan pemuda lebih tua itu terlonjak kaget. Ia langsung maju beberapa langkah dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Mingyu.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menaikkan satu alisnya "aku tanya makanan apa yang kau punya." Ulang Mingyu, bingung kenapa Wonwoo hanya menatapnya lagi dalam diam. Wonwoo kembali memasang ekspresi kosongnya. Berpikir.

"ehm... nasi instant...?" ucap Wonwoo ragu, seraya menunjuk ke belakang Mingyu, terdapat tiga kotak nasi instant dingin di atas meja.

"hanya itu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk "ramen terakhirku telah habis sekitar dua... eh, tiga hari yang lalu?" pemuda itu menatap langit-langit dindingnya. Menerawang kapan terakhir kali ia makan makanan instant terenak di dunia itu. tak memperhatikan kini pemuda tinggi di depannya menatapnya geram.

"ya! apa jangan-jangan kau pun tak tahu kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada meninggi. Cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo kaget, namun ia tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya yang terlihat polos.

"aku minum kopi susu tadi pagi." Jawab Wonwoo dengan polosnya. Ada sedikit nada bangga di suaranya, membuat Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Frustasi.

Ini kali pertamanya bertemu dengan orang sekacau Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda itu terlalu tak terurus dan terlihat menyedihkan! Mingyu melirik tubuh Wonwoo sekali lagi. kini dari atas hingga bawah. Tubuh kurus, kulit putih pucat yang terlihat tak sehat, rambut acakan, kantung mata hitam. Astaga... makin lama Mingyu melihatnya, ia makin tak tahan!

"kenapa kehidupanmu semengerikan ini, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menyindir. Membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tersinggung.

"siapa kau berhak menilai hidupku?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Ia sedikit kesal dan memilih untuk berjongkok, mencari sesuatu di lemari bawah dapurnya "aku akan membuatkanmu kopi hangat..." ujarnya kemudian, seraya mencari kopi saset di lemarinya. Setidaknya, kopi adalah 'makanan' yang selalu ia miliki di rumahnya.

Melihat tingkah Wonwoo, Mingyu menghela napasnya panjang "ya, lakukanlah..." ucapnya "aku akan pergi sebentar dan kembali." lanjutnya seraya mulai beranjak.

"kemana?"

"tunggulah." ucap Mingyu pendek seraya meraih payung kuningnya dan pergi.

Wonwoo melihat gerak-gerik Mingyu hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu apartementnya. Ia mendecih, _tamu macam apa dia?_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Mingyu pikir, mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

Atau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Ya, benar. di sini Jeon Wonwoo lah yang tak normal, dan Mingyu hanya korban dari pemuda berekspresi datar itu. ya, seperti itu. Pikir Mingyu dalam hati.

Ia kesal. menyadari hal apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Napasnya tersengal, merutuk pada gedung apartement Wonwoo yang sempit dan memiliki banyak tangga, dan lagi, kenapa juga apartemet pemuda itu harus berada di lantai lima?! Membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak ini adalah sesuatu yang melalahkan! Rutuk Mingyu dalam hati.

 _Dan kenapa juga ia mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang dan tenaganya hanya untuk anak tak terurus itu?! oh, Kim Mingyu kau terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini..._

Pemuda tinggi itu pun berhenti merutuk saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartement Wonwoo, dan saat ia ingin mengetuk pintunya, ternyata pintu berwarna putih gading itu tidak dikunci.

"aku kembali!" ucap Mingyu seraya melepas sepatunya.

Namun tak ada balasan apapun, dan saat ia mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ia menemukan sang pemilik rumah tertidur di meja makan dengan banyak buku terbuka di sekitarnya. Mingyu mendesah.

"bagaimana bisa dia tidur tanpa mengunci pintu apartementnya?" omel Mingyu seraya meletakkan belanjaannya di sudut dapur dan kembali mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Menatap wajah tertidur pemuda itu lama, terkesima sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menatap Wonwoo terlalu lama ternyata memang berakibat buruk bagi jantungnya, pikir Mingyu seraya menyentuh dadanya dengan satu tangan. Tak begitu menyadari kedua pipinya kini bersemu.

Sudut matanya pun beralih menatap sebuah cangkir yang tertutup. Mingyu membuka penutup cangkir itu dan menyesap cairan cokelat pekat di dalamnya.

"hm, setidaknya kau bisa membuat kopi yang enak..." gumam Mingyu pelan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi itu di dekat Wonwoo. Ia melirik jam sejenak. Sudah jam enam malam.

Ia harus bergegas sebelum waktu makan malam berakhir...

.

.

Wonwoo tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur... namun aroma lezat mengusik tidur tak-nyenyak-nya. Begitu pula dengan suara ribut pisau yang di ketuk, suara gorengan, dan lain-lain. _apa Mingyu sudah kembali?_ pikirnya ketika matanya menemukan cangkir kopi yang tutupnya terbuka. menebak pemuda itu telah meminum kopi buatannya.

Dan tanpa merasa bingung, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menoleh ke samping. ada sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang membelakanginya, sibuk dengan meja dapurnya.

"Mingyu kau kembali?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara yang serak.

Sang pemilik nama itu sontak menoleh, melihat Mingyu—dan memperlihatkan apron biru muda yang terlihat lucu dimata Wonwoo. pemuda tinggi yang melihat wajah mengantuk Wonwoo pun menyembunyikan senyumannya, bergumam kata 'menggemaskan' dalam hatinya. Namun ia mencoba memasang wajah kesal.

"bagaimana jika aku bukan Mingyu, huh? Apa kau juga akan tetap tenang jika ada orang asing masuk ke rumahmu? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali tidak mengunci pintu saat tidur? kau kira pintu apartementmu itu bisa otomatis terkunci?" omel Mingyu dengan nada suara menyebalkan. Kemudian ia tertawa sinis.

"yeah... tapi tidak seperti kau punya barang berharga untuk bisa dicuri." Ucapnya sinis. Sebenarnya, bercanda, tapi Mingyu tak tahu kenapa perkataannya jadi terdengar sejahat ini.

Di balik wajahnya yang angkuh, Mingyu menatap khawatir Wonwoo. takut pemilik rumah ini merasa tersinggung. Namun Wonwoo yang berekspresi datar itu hanya berdehem pelan dan mengangguk seolah membenarkan.

 _Apa-apaan dengan reaksi itu?_ pikir Mingyu heran. Wonwoo tidak tersinggung?

Demi menghindari suasana canggung, Mingyu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo yang masih duduk di kursinya dan melamun. Seolah sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang saat ia tertidur. Mingyu menyentil pelan dahi Wonwoo.

"rapikan bukumu. Makanan segera siap, bantu aku menyiapkan meja makannya." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada yang melembut dan Wonwoo kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengumpulkan buku-bukunya di bantu dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang baru saja mengambil salah satu buku Wonwoo terdiam sejenak menatap buku itu. _mahasiswa hukum, eoh?_ pikir Mingyu seraya melirik Wonwoo. tak heran pemuda itu terlihat sibuk belajar, hukum bukanlah jurusan yang mudah. Banyak yang harus di hapal dan dipelajari.

"kau berada di semester berapa?" tanya Mingyu. Teringat ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang Wonwoo selain namanya.

"semester tiga." jawab Wonwoo langsung.

"hah?! Serius? berapa umurmu?"

Wonwoo mendelik kearah Mingyu, bingung dengan nada suara terkejut pemuda tinggi itu "dua puluh." Jawabnya tetap. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia kembali melihat ekspresi super syok dari Mingyu. Yang _ia tahu_ lebih muda darinya.

"kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?!" pekiknya keras persis seperti seorang gadis. Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya memasang ekspresi datar yang terlihat tenang. Seolah bukan masalah besar walau selama ini Mingyu memanggilnya tanpa kata 'hyung'. Toh, ia punya banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan selain merisaukan Mingyu yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sedangkan Mingyu, kini terdiam dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terlalu syok. Selama ini mengira Wonwoo mungkin seumuran dengannya ataupun lebih muda darinya. Tapi fakta bahwa Wonwoo lebih tua darinya satu tahun membuatnya bingung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"jadi ... apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan hyung...?" tanyanya ragu.

"terserah." Ucap Wonwoo "aku tak pernah punya masalah dengan itu..." ucapnya kemudian seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membawa buku-bukunya untuk di taruh di rak bukunya.

"ayo kita makan!" ujar Wonwoo kemudian. lebih tertarik dengan makan malam 'mewah'nya dari pada harus melihat Mingyu yang ekspresinya terdiam. Menurut Wonwoo, diam adalah hal yang tak cocok untuk pemuda tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"ehm, baiklah, Wonwoo... hyung?" Mingyu berdehem di sela makannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang makan dengan tenang, ragu. Ia tak terbiasa dengan makan bersama di suasana sunyi. Bahkan suara kunyahan Wonwoo pun sama sekali tak ia dengar.

Berpikir tentang betapa datar dan tenangnya kehidupan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Awalnya ia pikir mungkin saja Wonwoo menangis haru karena bisa memakan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna yang Mingyu buat dengan sangat 'sempurna'. Ataupun dengan rakusnya ia makan seperti besok ia tak akan makan seperti ini lagi. tapi semua tebakan liarnya salah. Wonwoo makan dengan tenang, dengan suapan kecil dan berjeda. Saat Mingyu telah hampir menghabiskan nasi di mangkuknya, nasi Wonwoo bahkan belum setengahnya habis.

"apa makanannya enak?" tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban. membuat Mingyu geram. Ia ingin membuat sebuah percakapan berkualitas di sini, tapi Wonwoo seolah tak ingin bekerja sama.

"Wonwoo hyung! Bicaralah sesuatu!" ucapnya kemudian dengan nada bersahabat—walau ada sedikit paksaan disana. Dan Wonwoo menatapnya bingung "apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya balik.

Mingyu langsung mengangguk "ceritakan aku tentangmu! Aku ingin mengenal hyung dengan baik." Ujarnya tulus.

"untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo pendek.

"aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Ucap Mingyu dengan tenang dan tegas. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan hangat yang tulus. Ini benar-benar yang ia inginkan. _Membuat Wonwoo terbuka padanya._

"teman...?" gumam Wonwoo pelan. ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. Juga menatap Mingyu dengan matanya yang sipit namun berbinar.

 _._

 _Kapan terakhir kali aku berteman?_

 _Ia lupa bagaimana caranya..._

.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo, masih dengan suara pelan.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum dengan hangat, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ditanyakan Wonwoo namun ia merasa terhibur dengan sisi polos Wonwoo yang seperti ini. pemuda tinggi itu pun menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk setuju.

.

"dimana hyung lahir?"

"Changwon."

"berapa bersaudara?"

"dua."

"jurusan? Oh, aku sudah tahu. Hm... hobi?"

"ehm... membaca buku, mungkin...?" jawab Wonwoo ragu, tapi Mingyu hanya mengangguk angguk dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"makanan favorit?"

"apapun yang cepat dan mengenyangkan."

"olahraga favorit?"

"tak ada."

"warna favorit?"

"...tak ada."

"kalau begitu, ukuran sepatu?"

"mana aku tahu. Apa kau juga harus menanyakan itu?" tanya Wonwoo balik, tapi Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"artis idola?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas "aku tak tahu! Apa kau akan terus bertanya sesuatu yang tak penting seperti itu?" keluh pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. ia tak menyadari bahwa ekspresi Mingyu kini tak kalah kusutnya dari dirinya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghela napasnya "lalu bagaimana kita berteman jika aku tak tahu apapun darimu?" protes Mingyu balik "lagi pula, kau tak menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan benar!" lanjutnya kesal.

"itu karena aku memang tak tahu."gerutu Wonwoo.

"nah, pantas kau tak punya teman. Kau sangat membosankan!" ketus Mingyu—yang sedetik kemudian ia merutuk karena tahu ia mungkin telah bicara keterlaluan—lagi-pada Wonwoo.

Ia pun menatap pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu, yang kini mendengus, namun ekspresinya tak banyak berubah—tetap datar, walau tadi sempat ia mendengar pemuda itu bicara dengan nada tinggi. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu lama, berpikir apa Wonwoo sebenarnya marah, atau tidak? apa ia tersinggung dengan perkataan Mingyu, atau, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda berekspresi kosong itu. _Mingyu penasaran._

"hyung..." panggil Mingyu kemudian setelah keheningan singkat terjadi diantara keduanya. Mingyu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, menatap Wonwoo dalam dan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu juga kembali fokus menatapnya.

"apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Mingyu dengan pelan, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu aku adalah anak dari pria yang membuat bibimu meninggal...?"

.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan ekspresi apa yang akan pemuda berekspresi datar itu keluarkan. Dan benar saja, dahi Wonwoo sedikit berkerut dan ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tak terduga Mingyu. Hingga beberapa saat ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"aku bukan berada di posisi... dimana aku harus merasakan apapun." jawab Wonwoo pelan "entahlah... ini tidak seperti aku tak peduli pada bibi Lee. Dia adalah orang yang baik dan aku menyayanginya, dan ketika dia meninggal, aku sedih... hanya sampai di situ saja." lanjut Wonwoo kemudian. matanya kini menyendu, namun sebuah senyuman terpatri tipis di bibirnya.

Membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi tak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo. ia masih tak mengerti.

"apa hanya sesederhana itu? hei! Ayahku membuat bibimu bunuh diri karena dia tak tahan dengan sikapku dan ayahku yang acuh! Aku tak menganggapnya ada di rumah, sedangkan ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga di kesepian! kami yang membuat wanita itu meninggal!" ucap Mingyu panjang lebar, walau awalnya Mingyu tak ingin menjelaskan serinci itu, tapi melihat ekspresi tenang Wonwoo membuat Mingyu geram.

Ia benar-benar ingin 'menaklukan' pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. ia ingin menghancurkan dinding tak terlihat yang dibangun oleh Wonwoo seolah untuk menutupi perasaannya. Mingyu ingin! Walaupun itu dengan membuka aib paling besarnya.

Tapi melainkan sebuah cacian atau tangisan yang ingin Mingyu dapatkan dari Wonwoo, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu malah terpaku. Ketika ia merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang dingin mengelus kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan.

.

"kau pasti lelah... terus menyalahkan dirimu selama ini..."

.

Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bermarga Jeon itu, dan setelahnya, Mingyu tak dapat lagi melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang ia inginkan karena pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang tertahan.

Jangan tanya apa yang setelahnya terjadi, karena Mingyu tak ingin mengakuinya. Ia menangis sesunggukan seperti anak kecil di hadapan Wonwoo—yang entah ia pun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis sehebat itu.

Lalu, Mingyu tak mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan apapun sejak ia mengungkapkan segalanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya menemani Mingyu yang menangis di meja makan, seraya terus mengelus kepala Mingyu berharap Mingyu tahu ia tidaklah sendirian. Dan itu berlangsung semalaman, hingga Mingyu tak yakin jam berapa tangisannya terhenti dan ia pamit untuk pulang dengan mata berkantung dan hidung yang merah.

.

Sampai Mingyu di depan pintu apartement kecil itu, Wonwoo hanya mengatakan satu hal lagi.

Dan Mingyu bersyukur akan itu.

.

.

"... ketika tak bisa melakukan memperbaiki suatu kesalahan, kadang kita memang hanya bisa menjaga agar kesalahan yang sama tak akan pernah terjadi lagi...kan?"

 _._

 _Ia sadar Jeon Wonwoo memang telah membawanya keluar angkasa, bebas, lepas dari kungkungan penyesalannya._

 _Mingyu memang masih memiliki harapan._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _._

 _._

Beberapa hari, berlalu.

Mingyu—kembali—memulai harinya dengan bahagia. Senyuman di wajah tampannya itu membuktikan semuanya. Merasa setiap harinya sesuatu yang baik terjadi padanya. Terutama di keluarga kecilnya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi tak lah menjadi keluarga kecil. Ayahnya akan menikah, dua bulan lagi dan kini Mingyu sudah benar-benar memastikan bahwa calon ibu barunya yang sekarang akan membuat kehidupannya menjadi lebih cerah. Oke, Kim Mingyu sudah mulai berlebihan sekarang, tapi sungguh, ia tak akan mendapatkan rasa kebahagiaan ini jika bukan karena satu orang.

"Wonwoo hyung!" panggil Mingyu, begitu sudut matanya menemukan seorang pemuda tak asing berambut hitam kelam.

Pemuda pemilik nama yang diteriaki Mingyu itu tidak langsung menoleh. ia hanya terus berjalan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, seperti biasa. membuat Mingyu yang geram akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati pemuda yang tengah _mencuri hatinya_ akhir-akhir ini.

"ya, Wonwoo hyung, kau harusnya berhenti saat aku memanggilmu!" gerutu Mingyu, seraya menyamakan langkahnya di samping pemuda yang lebih tua. Keduanya kini melintasi lapangan depan gedung kuliah, dan Wonwoo tetap saja tak memandang pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"aku buru-buru." Ucapnya datar.

"apa yang membuatmu buru-buru sepagi ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada santai. Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya dan mulai mendesah "yaah... hyung, wajahmu terlihat sangat buruk!" ucap Mingyu bercanda.

Wonwoo yang mendengarkannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _huh, lihat. Sekarang pemuda paling hot sekampus mengatai wajahnya... Wonwoo bisa apa?_ Keluhnya dalam hati, tapi sirat matanya begitu jelas mendiskripsikan apa yang ia pikirkan, membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"hyung, jangan marah! Walaupun perkataanku tadi bukan bercanda." Ucap Mingyu kemudian. ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Wonwoo, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung mendongak. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terganggu.

"aku sudah telat Kim Mingyu."

"aku berharap kau dipecat karena telat membawa semua kertas-kertas itu pagi ini." timpal Mingyu cepat. Matanya menatap tumpukan kertas di tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah bisa menebak itu semua adalah hasil pekerjaan Wonwoo yang membuat pemuda itu tak tidur semalaman. Wajah pucat Wonwoo membuktikan segalanya. Membuktikan kelelahannya, dan membuktikan pula bekerja sebagai asisten dosen bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Mingyu bisa mendengar suara helaan napas Wonwoo yang lemah "apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, seraya mengurut dahinya yang pening. Ia sudah kurang tidur, dan berhadapan dengan Mingyu makin membuatnya pusing.

"aku ingin merawat hyung!"

"..."

"ya... merawat hyung!"

Wonwoo terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya menatap wajah penuh semangat Mingyu dalam kebingungan di balik ekspresi datarnya. Otaknya kini tengah sibuk mencari arti sebenarnya dari kata 'merawat'. _Apa ia mulai terlihat seperti anjing liar dimata juniornya ini?_ Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

Tangan Mingyu kemudian terangkat kearah rambut Wonwoo, ia menyisir rambut hitam kelam itu dengan lembut. Merapikan rambut berantakan itu—walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut baru-bangun-tidur-nya—bagi Mingyu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Mingyu menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan hangatnya. membuat Wonwoo makin berpikir kini Mingyu mulai menganggapnya seperti hewan terlantar.

Tapi Wonwoo bahkan tak bisa menghindar. Sentuhan Mingyu di kepalanya membuat Wonwoo menahan napasnya tanpa sadar.

"karena mulai sekarang kita berteman, bukankah wajar jika aku memperdulikan hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Pemuda tinggi itu tak menatap Wonwoo, sibuk melihat rambut hitam kelam Wonwoo yang entah kenapa memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi Mingyu "aku akan merapikan rambut hyung jika berantakan, mengajak hyung makan, tidur siang bersama, bermain, la-"

.

"Kim Mingyu!"

.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mingyu pun sontak menoleh kebelakang. Menatap seorang pemuda lain yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika menyadari siapa pemuda dengan wajah tertekuk itu.

Yoon Junghan.

Orang yang sudah beberapa hari ini Mingyu lupakan eksistensinya.

Mingyu pun sontak menjauh dari Wonwoo dan ia memberikan Junghan sebuah senyuman kaku begitu pemuda berambut panjang itu makin mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat tak begitu bersahabat, dan Mingyu paham betul kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu. Sebentar." ucap Junghan datar. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Wonwoo kemudin berpaling lagi kearah Mingyu dan menarik lengan pemuda tinggi itu untuk mengikutinya.

Mingyu bingung, tapi ia sudah bisa sedikit menebak apa yang Junghan inginkan. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan 'bunga kampus' itu membawanya. "Wonwoo hyung, sampai bertemu lagi!" ucapnya pada Wonwoo seraya melambaikan tangan dan memasang wajah ceria.

Berharap pemuda datar itu tak tersinggung dengan sikap Junghan, walau setelah Mingyu melambaikan tangannya, ia merasa lengannya satu lagi dicengkram kuat oleh Junghan.

 _Oh,_

 _Ini masalah besar._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Plak

.

 _Tuh, kan._

 _._

"itu balasan untuk kebrengsekanmu!"

.

.

 _Selamat Yoon Junghan kau pemecah rekor tamparan tersakit yang pernah Kim Mingyu rasakan._

.

"aku minta maaf, hyung..."

"pergi kau dari hidupku!"

.

 _Memang pagi yang sempurna..._ pikir Mingyu, matanya sendu menatap punggung Junghan yang perlahan menjauh darinya dan langit pagi yang cerah diatasnya bergantian. Ia kemudian menyentuh sudut bibirnya, perih dan berdarah. Yoon Junghan berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya robek karena tamparannya yang panas. sampai-sampai Mingyu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ini kali pertamanya di tampar sekuat ini—memang siapa juga yang mau menampar seorang Kim Mingyu?—tapi pemuda tampan itu tak tahu kenapa ia hanya minta maaf pada Junghan, ia harusnya marah. Wajah adalah aset yang ia banggakan. _Tapi ia tak peduli, pada akhirnya._ Yang jelas semuanya telah selesai antara dirinya dan Junghan, dan ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru.

"Wonwoo hyung?" panggil Mingyu dengan suara manisnya.

 _Mungkin bagi kalian Mingyu memang sebrengsek yang dikatakan Junghan._

Mingyu berjalan pelan, mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ujung matanya memang sedari tadi menatap ujung sepatu kets hitam di balik pohon itu. ia mengingat benar siapa pemilik sepatu kets kumuh itu.

"apa kau memang ingin dipecat? Aku masih melihat kertas-kertas itu?" ujar Mingyu ketika ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang menyandarkan dirinya di pohon. Tangannya masih menggenggam kertas-kertas yang tadi beberapa menit lalu Mingyu lihat.

Mata Mingyu menyendu, menatap lurus kearah sepasang mata hitam jernih yang tak bergeming itu "kenapa hyung mengikutiku?" tanyanya kemudian, pada Wonwoo yang masih diam dan memandangnya. Mingyu pikir, pemuda itu mungkin kaget dan gugup karena ketahuan mengikutinya. Tapi lagi, Wonwoo selalu dapat mengendalikan ekspresi datarnya.

"kau mencampakkan Yoon Junghan..." ucap Wonwoo akhirnya "aku hanya berpikir mungkin dia membawa senjata tajam untuk membunuhmu..." lanjutnya kemudian. yang entah kenapa membuat Mingyu tersenyum, gemas dengan Wonwoo.

"apa kau pikir dia berani membunuhku?"

"dia pernah membuat mantannya yang berselingkuh cedera di kaki dan tangan."

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"artikelnya muncul di majalah."

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo kali ini sukses membuat Mingyu tertawa keras "hyung! Kau langganan majalah kampus atau apa? Hahahaa!" Mingyu tak habis pikir, setelah soal Wonwoo yang tahu tentang pemenang-polling-mahasiswa-paling-hot—Kim Mingyu, kini Wonwoo pun tahu soal 'rumor' Junghan.

Mingyu pikir Wonwoo hanya mahasiswa kutubuku yang membosankan. Tapi membaca majalah gosip kampus?! –Mingyu tahu semakin lama Jeon Wonwoo memang semakin menarik.

Di lain pihak, Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dan merasa terganggu dengan tawa Mingyu yang tak juga terhenti. Ia pun melangkah, ingin pergi dari tempat ini, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"hei hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu cepat, masih di sela tawanya.

"aku tetap harus pergi." ucap Wonwoo, _lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus di sini hanya untuk melihatmu menertawakanku?!_

Wonwoo kembali ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tapi ia langsung terjengit ketika Mingyu kini mencengkram kedua bahunya dan jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat. Dan Mingyu dengan menyebalkannya memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"hyung, aku sedang sedih... apa kau tak mau menghiburku? Atau setidaknya, apa kau tak mau bertanya kenapa Junghan menamparku?"

"aku tak mau ta-"

"kukira kita sudah menjadi teman?" sanggah Mingyu cepat.

"sejak ka... baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan biarkan aku pergi."ucap Wonwoo menyerah.

Mingyu tersenyum. _gotcha!_ Wonwoo sepertinya memang lemah dengan kata 'teman', seperti yang Mingyu duga sebelumnya. Oh, Mingyu tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kesepiannya Wonwoo sebenarnya. tapi semua itu akan berakhir. hari ini.

"aku membiarkan Junghan hyung menamparku karena hyung!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk pipinya yang merah "karena aku tahu aku tak akan bisa sering bersamanya, karena aku akan fokus padamu untuk saat ini!" lanjutnya kemudian. tapi Wonwoo masih tak mengerti.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu memandang Mingyu seolah Mingyu bicara dengan bahasa alien yang planetnya tak terdaftar di NASA.

Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. ia pun menjauh selangkah dari Wonwoo dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu pemuda yang lebih tua itu. kemudian ia berkacak pinggang.

"karena kita sekarang 'berteman'... sebelumnya aku ingin 'membenahi' sedikit tentang hyung..." ucapnya. "ada banyak yang harus kulakukan seperti... hm, menaikkan sedikit berat badanmu, lalu fashionmu yang menyedihkan, pola istirahat, dan pola kerja. Ah ya, aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada Lee Seokmin yang konyol, kupikir ia pasti bisa membuatmu tertawa dengan candaannya. Dengan begitu kau punya cukup waktu luang untuk menikmati hidup!"

"Mingyu..."

"ide bagus kan, hyung?"

"sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu..."

Minyu menggeleng dengan lucu "tidak, tidak! asal hyung tahu saja... itulah yang di sebut 'fungsi teman'!"ujar Mingyu.

"tapi kau lebih terdengar seperti _babysitter_ bagiku."

"itu karena hyung tak punya pengalaman berteman sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Mingyu seraya tersenyum manis. Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

"jadi, kau siap kan... 'berteman' denganku, hyung?"

.

.

 _Wonwoo merasakan firasat aneh dalam kepalanya, namun tangannya meraih tangan Mingyu. Membiarkan pemuda setampan artis itu menariknya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. yang Wonwoo lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _Jeon Wonwoo, sekarang giliranku memperluas hidupmu._

 _Aku akan membuatmu hidup_ _lebih_ _baik, memiliki banyak teman, menemanimu, dan bahagia..._

 _._

 _._

 _Giliranku,_

 _Membawamu ke luar angkasa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertanda, Kim Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The End

.

.

 **Hi, this is Bisory~!**

 **Hm… saya tahu cerita ini memang aneh, dan mungkin terlalu random. Maafkan diri saya yang terlalu terburu-buru menulis cerita ini, salahkan Meanie yang menggila di otak saya… wkwkwkw**

 **Saya memang tak begitu mengharapkan apapun saat menulis cerita ini, karena cerita ini sebenarnya hanya gabungan dari euforia menonton 'Cheese dalam jebakan', 'Oh Venusku', dan pemuasan nafsu(?) melihat moment Meanie bertebar dimana-mana sepanjang tahun kemarin hingga sekarang, hahaha oke, I'm a little bit dizzy now :'**

 **Yang jelas, saya berterima kasih pada readersnim yang sudah membaca fanfict 'You're My Space' ini sampai selesai. Saya tahu membaca fanfict sepanjang ini pasti melelahkan, haha. Dan saya sangat mengapresiasi review kalian semua, begitu pula dengan yang sudah memfollow dan favorite fanfict ini. Big Thanks for you all~!**

 **Dan saya sempat terpikir untuk membuat sequel dari cerita ini, tapi itu masih wacana dan membutuhkan waktu untuk mewujudkannya, kritik dan saran membangun sangat saya terima! ^^**

 **Kemudian, yang masih ingin bertemu saya di Fanfict Meanie, silahkan cek chapter pertama dari fanfict Meanie yang saya buat = 'Youth Butterfly'**

 **THANK YOU AND SEE YOU LATER GUYS~!**


End file.
